Ojamajo Doremi: OjaTamers
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Doremi Harukaze is betrayed by her best friends causing her to leave her town and odd life behind. especially when she loses her memories and becomes the adopted sister of Takato. She also becomes a tamer dealing with the storyline of the show as well as eventually facing her past.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this I should say that yes the first chapter has elements from Doremi Who another story I worked on but after a little bit it should get better. Also yes this is taking over for Dats Reborn because I am still working on how the story will go also because I am watching Tamers currently so I have inspiration from it. I should be able to submit a chapter a day for a while but soon it may take many days to do so. Without further ado I hope you enjoy this fic a lot.

Chapter 1: Why!

Why. It's a word we say without thinking. It's a word that means explaining what happened but here I am without an explanation. As I run away from a place I love I cry. I can't love that place not after today not after the worst day of my life. The pain from tonight runs deep so let me make it perfectly clear. Today is my birthday and yet no one wants to hang out. Not my friends from school, not my family or my sister and now not even my best friends. The closest people in my life besides my family. Worse off they..talked about me behind my back! They make fun of me..and as my mind thinks about it I wonder do they do this all the time when I'm not around. Saying it to my face is fine but to say it when I'm not around it's hurtful. Am I some big joke to them. I know I'm clumsy I know I'm forgetful but I'm a person! Why don't they treat me with respect and at least tell me to my face how clumsy or dumb I am instead of just saying it behind my back. Seriously Majorika I expected and understand this coming from but for Hazuki my best friend since kindergarten, Aiko my closest friend, Onpu a girl who says I mean the most to her, and Momoko a girl who I was friendly to when she had no one. For all of them to laugh and make fun of me is so horrible and unexceptable! Real friends don't do that! As I run into the house slamming the door I run upstairs and cry into my pillow in my room. I cry and cry but my tears won't stop. Eventually however I feel a light touch on the top of my head as I look up. It's my fairy DoDo who seems concern for me. The only one today who seems to care about me. "Oh DoDo everything is horrible." I tell her as she speaks in her normal dodo language but as i'm her witch I understand what she's says. She asking what happened. I tell her everything that happened today and what happened at the shop everything and she once I end gives me a sad look and hugs me. The comfort is better as I accept the hug and then she looks at me and says something new. What she says surprises me. "What..run away?" I asked her. "I mean yeah they don't seem to care even though it's my birthday but…." I say as she gives me a speech about how if I don't like the way they treat me I shouldn't care about them that I should run away and after that I agree. I don't wanna leave but the scars of today run deep so I decide and start to pack. I bring a lot of clothes and using magic I shrink my clothes into the backpack. Every outfit I had is in their and with my remaining room I pack food from down stairs especially a steak that was keeped in the back for some reason. I also pack some of my personal items like my battle rangers toy of battle red. After packing DoDo has a small bag around her body and she hops into my spell orb. I then sit down and write my parents a goodbye note. Telling them everything about how today opened my eyes and how I won't stay. Then I take off on my broom and lock the doors to the house. I then fly out giving the house one last look before flying away. As I looked I sighed as I realized maybe just maybe they'd forget and move on as after all I am not needed and my family should do okay without me.

I flew for a good 3 hours straight before I grew tired and decided to land. As I landed in a park. I set up a small sleeping arrangement in an odd looking dinosaur shaped head in a playground. In this I set up my sleeping bag and since it was around 7:00 nobody was around so I could easily rest. I sat down and looked through my stuff and put over a sweater to keep myself warm. I then attempted to make a small fire on the ground which oddly enough works as I grill the steak. Now I may not be as good of a patastri as say Momoko but I can make a mean steak as after all I'm the queen of steak! However thinking of them causes me to cry as tears fall onto the fire. DoDo however comforts me again and then gives me something. Out of her bag is a small cupcake. It has white icing and vanilla bottom. On the icing it had the words happy b day doremi. Although the writing was not the best I did smile at the gesture and hugged my fairy to my cheek. I then split it so we both could have some steak and a piece of the cupcake. After that she and I got ready for bed as since it was the summer, kids would come to the park early. And the last thing I needed was for everyone to notice me. However as I feel asleep I smiled as I was not alone to suffer this but I was with DoDo and thanks to that I was happy.

Later that night

(Dodo POV)

I was very mad tonight as Doremi went to sleep. She didn't deserve the treatment she got from the others and from what Rere and Mimi have told me they say these things all the time. I never told her because I thought it was joking but today it went to far I wish I could've said goodbye to them but no I must stay with Doremi till things work out. As I pondered this the weather got rough. Wind picked up and rain started to pick up leaving me worried. I poked my head out of the dino head as suddenly. (BAMMMM!) a lightning bolt him the dino causing me to go flying as the wind carried me away. The last thing I saw was Doremi glow with a green glow as I was flown away.

(Doremi POV)

No memory

"Huh…" I said as I awoke..somewhere. It was a park of some kind. However as I looked around I was curious…"Wait who am I?" I asked before I got scared. As I tried to think no memories came to me. Nothing not a single memory that I could remember. "Oh no this is terrible…." I said sadly as I began to cry.

(Takato POV)

"Oh boy can't believe Kazu and Kenta left me here to grab their cards and my own." I huffed as I walked into the park. Nothing happen as usual and no one was around thankfully. God only knows i'd be thought of as a thief if they saw me grab the cards boxes. As I went into mine and grabbed our boxes I heard someone..crying? I thought as I looked around and saw someone my age of all things crying. It was a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue sweater. She looked really sad and confused as I walked up to her. "Hey are u okay?" I asked as she looked up hope brining in her magenta eyes. "Do you know who I am?" She asked as I was confused. "Umm no I've never seen you before…" I Said before she looked down and began to cry again. "Hey no need to cry..um let me take you to my parents. They'll know what to do!" I say as the girl smiles. "Oh Kay lead the way." She says as I do so. As we get into my house I thankfully see no one in the store. "Takato..your home ear.." My mom began as she came out only to see the girl with me. "Takato who is that?" She asked me as I sighed. "Mom I don't know but I found her in the park she doesn't know who she is. Can you help?" I asked her as my dad came out. "Oh poor thing. Sure we'll help you." My mom said as she took her upstairs to talk. My dad and me meanwhile checked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was missing a girl but no one was. Once we came home I saw a cop car near our store and as we entered we saw a cop talking to her and leaving as we came in. My mom looked upset. "Any luck with the police honney?" My dad asked as the women looked upset. "No but they did find something with her." She said as she shows us pictures of the girl revealing a scar on her hand and legs and even the back of her neck. "They believe that she is a runaway from an abusive family due to these injuries as no child could inflict these on a themselves. They also believe she has no memory because of this abusive family and thus wanted to forget them." My mom told me as I was disgusted. "What do we do with her then?" My dad asked. "I don't know..they say they'll bring an adoption agency here." She says as I spoke up. "Why can't she live with us?" I asked as my parents looked confused. "Takato?" My mom said. "Well I mean you know those adoption places are never good especially for someone with no memories. And besides she seems like a nice girl." I tell them as they seemed confused. "Please Mom and Dad." I asked as they looked and smiled. "Okay but first we gotta see how she is with us. If she doesn't want to we're not gonna force her. OK" My mom tells me as me and my dad nod. "She's sleeping right now so we'll wake her tomorrow." My mom says as I go off to go to bed. To say the next day went perfect is an understatement. My family manly spent time with the girl and they were happy. She helped out in the store with selling at the cash register with my mom. She spent time with me in my room and we talked and I even called her by a new name that being Dori after the character in Finding Nemo, who also suffers from a bad memory. She love the name and we quickly where talking like we knew each other for years as we bounded over digimon as I taught her a lot about it from the card game to even the tv show which she seemed to like alot. Eventually when the day ended my family decided to adopt her but only if she said yes. "So what do you say Dori?" I asked her as she smiled. "OF COURSE. You are the nicest people i've ever meet I'd love to be a part of your family." She said as we all smiled and laughed and even cried in my mom case. Yeah everything should go well I thought.

(DoDo POV)

"DoDo?" I said as I saw the family together through a window and kept careful attention on the girl as I held her tap in my tiny fairy hands. It was the only piece from her bag I could find. "Dodo" I said. She's here I know it's her but why is this family with her and why does she have brown hair now? I thought confused as I had to get to the bottom of it. So I flew up to a small room after she went upstairs and I saw her on a bed as I opened the window and entered transformed as a car with the tap tucked into my fur. "Ah!" Doremi yelled once she saw me. "Meow" I said as Doremi was confused. "Who are you?" She asked me as I felt my little heart hurt. "Meow" I said as she looked up at me. "Do you do you know who I am?" She asked as I was confused before I remembered the lightning it must've made her lose her memories and change her hair. However I realized something as I was about to tell her everything. If I did she'd remember the awful events of yesterday. How her birthday was made awful and how she was a runaway. Maybe this new family could be a new start for her. Maybe I could also have a new start. I decided to go with that as the boy I saw from earlier came into the room. "Hey Dori what's wrong oh what the cat?" He Asked as I began to lick her affectionately. She smiled at me as she giggled. "Dori what is that cat doing here." Her new mother asked as she walked in to. "It's my old cat...I think I remember her. I don't remember everything but she and I lived in the park before I lost my memory." She tells them as they seem happy. "Well I guess you can keep her." Her new mother says smiling at our scene of affection as I did to. You know last night I bet you Doremi and I thought of why this was happening. But now I know it's because she and I are meant to be with this new family. Me as their pet and her as their new daughter and I think that answer is the best both of us could receive.


	2. Chapter 2

So now we have another chapter I will say that this chapter will be short so I'll be posting the next one after this. So without further ado heres the next chapter! Also yes Doremi being called Dori is a refrence to the 4kids dub and no I don't care lol. It's a decent 4kids dub lol.

Chapter 2: Hi I am Dori Matsuki!

(Dodo Pov)

After I found Doremi and became her cat I assumed the role of a house pet and saw her become the daughter of the family. She would helped out with the family business which was a bakery. She would help out with selling the stuff with her mom and occasionally working on making breed with her father. Thankfully her time being a patastrie was helpful with that and he even said she had a good skill at baking which lead her to blush. By working at the shop she had earned an allowance and once the weekend came, her mother took her shopping to buy new outfits to have so she'd be able to wear something other than her old outfit as they were clear on never wanting someone to recognize her which I was in favor with. Now her old outfit sits at the bottom of my bed drawer alone with her old tap gaining dust as since that night i've never touched it nor the ring which I hid there to. Her new regular outfit was a different type of outfit to say the least. She wears a simple red t shirt which is very comfy and a pair of black shorts which are comfy to wear and makes her look nice. Also with her allowance she had bought some stuff to make her room more fitting for her. She had a bunch of posters mostly of digimon adventure and adventure 02 both of which were very popular in Shinjuku. She also got into the digimon cards from booster packs which were really cool and Takato had shown her the ropes and would play very often and while he normally one sometimes she win as well. During the small 3 months in which I have known him, Takato was a joy to have as an owner and for doremi as a brother. He is completely different from Popu and he and doremi were similar but she was way more open and excitable while he was shy but both of us loved to have fun with friends. Although he did have that odd two days where he had brought a dog home which he refused to show us and his mom told him we didn't have enough money to support two pets which I felt bad about but he seemed fine with it. Thankfully whenever she didn't have Takato she had Juri. She was Takatos friend but really she was just his crush mostly. I can see why as She was a sweet girl who was kind and friendly but had a weird love of playing with her puppet and even talking to it. She also was her friend because she was the only girl who didn't judge her for liking digimon something all girls at her school completely found weird. Seems she can't seem to leave herself from girls who are mean. Speaking of them aka the girls I don't nor have I thought of them in awhile. They didn't want her and they didn't need her so why spend time thinking of them. I decide that I won't ever go back to Misor for as long as I live and I'll make sure she never remembers that awful place. Speaking of my old life however stuff has happened to me as well. I now go by Blaze as that's a name fitting of me. I try to be very kind to everyone who meets me and I've gotten down the attitude of a cat perfectly. It's honestly amazing to be able to interact with other humans and it's honestly a fun joy. Whenever were alone and I know she's asleep I will become my normal fairy form only slightly different to fit Doremi new hair style. Yes I decided that since her hair is now different color due to the lightning I would need a new style as well. It would seem her dangerous were way to unique here so thankfully she had tried a lot of different hairstyles but with her moms help she had decided to go with a simple ponytail. Looking at herself now she completely look unrecognizable which is a good thing. I have given up on being a fairy as she has to bring Doremi Harukaze and I am happy that she has accepted being Dori Matsuki, sister to Takato, and daughter to Takehiro and Yoshie Matsuki. However as I got out of my thinking I'm alarmed by an alarm goes off in her room meaning.. "DIGIMON TIME!" She yelled happily as she ran downstairs as I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the next one. I tried to write at least two today cause I knew chapter 2 was gonna be short so here we go.

Chapter 3: Digimon are real!

(Doremi pov)

As I ran to my family's tv room I grabbed everything I'd need. I grabbed a drink and a bag of chips and my favorite thing in the world my chibimon plush and d3. I got the digivice as a gift only a few weeks ago thanks to saving my money and I've loved them ever since. Chibimon was a gift by Takato since he knew I love Chibimon. See both come from a series called Digimon Zero Two which is a new popular show related to the digimon series with a video game card game and lots of stuff. It's my absolute favorite series aside from battle rangers of course. These two come from a character in the newest season Digimon Zero Two, Davis Motomiya. He's a great person in the show who I see a lot of myself in as he's friendly and super sweet like my family says about me. I may even have a crush on him...but I'm not like him in that way. I could never admit my feelings to any guys I like especially with the whole being adopted thing. Although I'm called a lot more confident than most girls since I can talk to guy, but I like to think it's because my brothers is my closest friend and he's a boy. Also since it's that or talk to girls who will make fun of me. Anyway as I set myself up and watched the new episode I loved it. It's "the ultimate anti hero." And it's great so far I love what their doing with Ken who I feel so bad for as he and Davis, are my favorites so seeing their fusion evolution fighting a BlackWarGreymon is epic but then the fusion is destroyed as Leafmon and Chibimon are on the ground as the Digimon moves ever closer to the ground. "Oh no no no don't kill them please." I said begging to the show as suddenly a card pops into my hand from out of nowhere. "A blue card?" I said looking at it. It's a Digimon looking card but it has no text on it just solid blue with a dinosaur of some kind on it. Was this magic? I thought as I do believe in it as much as it seems weird. Anyway instinctually put the card on my digivice as it glows and begins to morph into something else entirely and my plushy glows as well, as Blaze comes into the room and comforts me. As the glow vanishes I find a new type of digivice. It's circular and white with a pink circle around it and a red velcro peace connected to a blank hook. As I look at it mesmerized I hear someone calling my name. "Dori. Dori!, DORI!" Spoke a soft voice as I looked to Blaze who looked in front of me and I turned around and found my plush only it bounced around and around up and down. I jumped back as I processed it best as I could. "A real life, a real life Digimon! Which means I am a real…" I said as I looked at the digivice and I smiled. "I'm a tamer and your my Digimon!" I said as I hugged her and she wrapped around my with her ears. "Yays im your partner!" She said softly as I awed at her cuteness. As I talked to Chibimon more I found out she had memories of us playing since I bought her but nothing else. But I didn't care as we played around and had fun for hours and hours even showing off to Blaze who was surprised but still played with her. Later on that night Takato walked in my room seemingly tired. "Hey sis sorry I'm late I was out with a friend." He said. "It's all good bro. So um whatcha do with your friend?" I asked. "Oh we...played a Digimon card game." He said pausing mid sentence. "That's mean and you didn't invite me." I said playfully. "Hey common I bet you did fun stuff without me today." He told me as I smiled. "Yeah I got a…" I said as I thought. If I tell him I could get in trouble or make him in trouble for helping me harbor a Digimon. I can't tell him now. Which means I have to keep a secret from him. "Oh i'm sorry I was thinking I watched a new episode of 02 their was a BlackWarGreymon in it." I said as he looked shocked. "That's awesome! Don't spoil it though." He said as I giggled. "Ok no problem bro" I said as he left, " Well goodnight sis I'll see you in the morning," he said. "Goodnight bro." I said happily as Chibimon came out of my bed with Dodo. "Dori why didn't you tell Takato about me." Chibimon asked me sounding sad. "No I didn't mean to but I'm worried that it may be hard for us to keep a secret with two of us knowing it." I said. "Ok but promise you'll tell him one day." She said smiling cutely. "Meow" Blaze says in her voice as I nod. "Yeah no problem chibimon one day I will tell him." I said as I understood her as it was an odd thing I could do. But anyway I got ready for bed as I hugged my partner thinking I was the luckiest pretty girl in the world having both a loving pet and digimon partner.

The next day.

As I get ready early my partner wakes up due to to my blow dryer making a noise. "Dori...why are you up so early?" Asked my partner as I giggled. "For school." I told her. "What's school?" She asked. "A place where people go to get tortured by math and other subjects". I said continue to get ready. "Humans are weird." My partner says as I sighed. "Even my partner thinks I'm weird." I said sadly as I get to school as I soon find something unexpected. More than just soccer players are here and even then everyone from my class even Takato and his friends are watching. I get to Takato and his friend as they notice me. "Hey sis." He says to me. "Takato what happened why is everyone crowding the soccer field?" I asked. "Someone used chalk to cover the field last night". Said Takato's friend. "Oh hi sorry I'm Dori, Takato's sister nice to meet you." I said as he smiled. "I'm Henry nice to meet you" he says as he shook my hand. However his voice sounded weirdly familiar but I just shrugged. "So who did it?" I ask. "Don't know probably someone from the school." Said Henry. "I guess.." I Said as I went into the school. The rest of the day was normal for the most part but I was most preoccupied with wondering who did that to the soccer field. As I left school Takato had something to do with Henry and I got sad. He seems to always be with Henry lately. I wonder why? I thought.

The next day

Takato left me again! Said he needed to go off to the park. I swear this is getting to be annoying. As I played with chibimon and Blaze like normal but I eventually went to make bread for a snack. With mom and dad on a shopping spree and Takato out I could make bread however I wanted. As I was putting the finishing touches on my bread for chibimon, Takato came in to ask me something. "Hey Dori." He said as I looked up sadly but confused as he used my name instead of calling me sis. He doesn't normally do that. "Hi Takato finally wanted to talk to me I see." I said bitterly mad at him still. "Dori...I don't mean to ignore you...I wanted to ask you wouldn't it be cool if Digimon were real" Said Takato. I panicked as I was shocked! Did he know about Chibimon?! What if he'll try to protect me by calling the cops! As I panicked I realized what to do as I started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Your so funny Takato, Digimon in the real world. That's a real knee slapper bro. Well I need to get the bread out of the oven I'll talk to you again Later! Bye!" I said as I pushed him out the door and closed it. "Girls are weird" I could hear him say as I did my puff puff puff thing which I had an odd tendency to do when I'm mad. "I will tell you one day Takato but not yet maybe if you can get your own Digimon." I said softly but quickly stopped worrying as I need to finish my bread. After a few hours of letting it cool and making a second batch like I was meant to I go to my room only I fine Chibimon and Blaze with Blaze trying to get her out of his room. As I walk in I see she looking at something. It's a drawing of shorts and I take it off the wall and look at it. "Is Takato a tamer?" She asked to which I shook my head. "Takato isn't a tamer he just makes drawings like this. Although this Digimon looks sweet. Seems to be a rookie." I said looking at the information. Man i wish I could draw like him. "I wish I can be a rookie someday but all I am is a…" my Digimon started to say before she jolted to the window looking out of it. "Chibimon what's wrong?" I ask her but as I look through the window I'm meet by the answer. It's a mysterious fog out of nowhere around the school. "Why is there a fog near the school?" I asked confused as my partner bounced up and down. "Let's go look for it!" She says confidently as I look at her and agree. I grab my digivice and run off with my partner in my arms as Blaze runs with me as eventually after what felt like forever we make it to my school only to find a thick fog. As I move into it I see a Vilemon beating up something but the fog is to hard to see. "What another Digimon? Guess Chibimon isn't the only one after all." I said as she flew out of my arms. "Chibimon what are you doing!" I ask as she hops to the Digimon. "I'm gonna help those people by beating this guy." She said. "No stop I don't wanna lose you!" I scream as my digivice glows as I grabbed it as Blaze and I watch Chibimon change.

Digivolution… Chibimon digivolve to…Veemon!

My partner digivolved. In place of a hopping head it was now a light blue version of Veemon. Probably the female version. "V headbutt!"'she called as she charged the Vilemon but it took the hit with little damage. "Another brat and her partner to take on this must be a data dreamland." It says not noticing a Renamon who called out her special diamond storm. "Say hello in dreamland yourself big boy." said the Digimon tauntingly as her attack connected scattering him into data bits which Renamon collects. "What are you doing! Don't you know if Digimon die in the real world their dead forever!" I scream to the Digimon using my knowledge from the show as a red haired girl who seems around my age appeared. "Enough of this stop fighting and peace talk. Seriously is their no tamer with any backbone in this city." She said as she and her partner walked off as Veemon went into the fog as she was now near two more Digimon. A Terriermon and the Digimon Takato made! Wait what?! I though confused tile I look ahead a little as their stood my brother and his friend Henry looking just as shocked to see me as I was to see them.

Thankfully after we had that happen Takato is open now and explains to me everything as we walk to the park to let Guilmon (apparently the name of the Digimon) sleep. He explained how he got guilmon a few weeks ago and how he and Henry had been meeting the girl Rika..which was a name that sounded familiar anyway they meet her around the city for days at this point she always seemed to be fighting. As we got to the cage and he said goodnight I told him about how I got Chibimon and how I was scared how if he found out I'd be in trouble and stuff. At this point I was happy to tell him everything but I can only help but wonder what will happen next to us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: new friends

Here's a small short chapter which will get the plot going hopefully.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" We all yell as everyone pick rock but guilmon who picked scissors. "Ha ha everyone wins but Guilmon!" Takato said making guilmon sad. Over the last few days me and Takato and Henry enjoyed hanging out in Guilmon's home which was a small cage in the park. Guilmon had become a fun digimon to be around as he was babish but very cute especially whenever he called Takato or me, Takatomon and Doraemon respectively. I pat him on the back. "Don't worry you'll win next round." I said to him to cheer him up. "Ok Doraemon! He says to me as happy like a child as I sweat dropped. Hey it's cute but I don't always like it. "Guilmon how many times do I have to tell you no Takatomon or Dorimon we're not Digimon!" He says scolding him like a parent would. "Wow Takato guilmon has certainly made you more of a dad." I said as he blushed. "I'm not his dad I'm his tamer!" He said as we all laughed. "Momenti Takato momenti." Said Terriermon. "What's momenti mean?" I asked as they look at me happily. "It's this little guys way of saying take it easy." Said Henry as I nodded. Henry and Terriermon were very cool friends to. Henry felt like an older brother to me despite his hair color and voice being kinda familiar to me in an odd way. Anyway, thankfully he was wise and smart and terriermon was similar although he had a mouth on him. However the Digimons now looked concerned as I looked at them with concern. "Takatomon Digimon.." Said Guilmon as we gasped. "Again what'll we do now." I said. "Let's go check it out" Henry said as he and Takato ran off as I attempted to catch up to them. As I ran I eventually went so fast that I managed to outpace everyone and eventual I hit into something or someone. "God why am I so clumsily" I though as I got my head up to find on the ground next to me was a boy. He was around my age or maybe a year older like Henry. He had short purple hair odd for this area that was nicely keeped besides two small pieces of hair sticking up almost looking like antenna. He was tanner than an other boy I'd seen and was wearing a black chinese outfit that was purple highlighted with white shorts and sneakers. As I looked at him he got up and stood up and offered me a hand, I took it and blushed when I saw his face. He was very handsome and had two nice looking purple eyes. He overall looked so handsome and I was blushing just looking at him but I also felt this familiar feeling looking at him. "Are you ok. You must excuse me I wasn't looking." He said very gentlemanly which made me blush more. "Oh no it's my fault I wasn't um looking where I was going and yeah" I said awkwardly but I couldn't help staring and blushing as he seemed familiar. "It's no problem really." He said as he noticed Henry. "Henry is that you?" He asked as Henry looked at him happily. "Oh Akatsuki sorry Dori here is not really good at paying attention she and her brother are a lot alike." Said Henry as said brother came to a stop before going off as Henry did to. "Nice seeing to meet you Dori" He said walking off as I looked at him before going off myself. Before again a strange sense of deja vu kicked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres a longer chapter after the shortness of the previous one. Also yes it's an Akadore fic because it is me lol.

Chapter 5: Memories of the past

(Akatsuki POV)

"She looks like so familiar...she looks like..Doremi" I say as I watch her run away as I to walked away from that place the memories triggered. I was walking with my friends Leon, Fujio, and Torru. We were joking around and what not as we eventually found ourselves at at our destination. The Maha Dou sweet shop. This place was a place we once frequented a lot as it's former variant as in the Maha Dou florist shop. Their we did many bad things in a pursuit of fixing our world, the wizard world from extinction. While we may look like ordinary 12 year old humans we really are wizards born of the wizard seed. We all wished to help our world but over the course of 5 months we hurt many of the friends we made. I particularly hurt the girl who now or at least at the time meant the most to me. She was my friend and above all else a person who broke my shell which only the other 3 members of our group could do. I eventually choose her over my kingdom and fought to help with her and even attempting to talk my father out of it. Only to learn of the truth later as it was all a misunderstanding. While we ended that day with a goodbye I could tell none besides the queen and my friend truly forgave us. As we had help to rebuild our world we eventually got full rights to go to the human world and we were very pleased and thus today was the first time we came back and we had our eyes set on apologies and trying to gain back the trust of the girls who had become our friends. However when we got there we didn't see the seen we expected instead we got the opposite. We found the shop quiet aside from a few noises in the kitchen and the four girls we expected to be their standing before us looking to be going somewhere and they looked sadden and depressed uncharacteristic for them. 3 of the girls looked familiar if only for their eyes and hair but one other looked different. It was a different person who had blonde hair instead of her red hair. Green eyes instead of her magenta eyes. Overall it was a different girl which raised the question of where my friend was. I cut to the chases and asked where my friend was only for her friend Hazuki to tear up, as well as Opu and the new girl while the only girl left Aiko who had blue hair responded hurt. "She's...she's...she's missing Akatsuki….she's been missing since yesterday morning…" she said before tears streamed down her face. I froze and fell to the ground. My life seemed to die that moment as the words sunk deeper in me than a knife or anything ever could. I felt cold as tears streamed down me. The others talked to the girls asking whys and hows and even whens but I sat their tears failing as I was frozen. Doremi my close friend..was gone. The girls eventually explained she vanished sometime yesterday morning as she should have been back from a trip to see her grandma...but since then no one got into contact with her so they searched around the town everywhere even getting their friends and family especially her family to go looking everywhere. They found no results at all for and they grew more and more sad and now waited for the queen of the witch world to give them further instructions. As if on cue she appeared and told us she had a spell that could locate her but with the fact she wasn't anywhere in the town it would take a hell of a lot of magic power to do so even with magical stage but they didn't care and neither did me or my friends as we added our power to the spell. We casted the spell and the results were soul crushing. We asked the spell to bring doremi here but the only thing that we got was her broken tap. It nearly confirmed in us that she was either dead or had disappeared. Either through broke us. As the four girls and me fell to the ground as tears feel down us. The others tried to comfort me and their friends but it failed. The next four days were agonizing. The queen told us that we couldn't do anything else to find her as she was nowhere but she said she'd tell other witches around the city and surrounding areas to look for her as well as telling us she could at least stop Hana from learning the truth. God forbid Doremi's adopted daughter learned of her "favorite" mothers death. We informed her real family and friends of the only thing we had found lying and "saying it was in the woods. Naturally everyone said this device as a toy and dismissed the true power of its magic but still this piece of evidence and the fact she was nowhere in the town or anywhere in a 50 mile radius it was assumed she died or was messing as the police said with the case as unsolved but that didn't stop us from holding a funeral. I played the part of a speaker talking about how she helped me when I first came to this town and stuff and while mine was shorter it killed me to even talk at that place. And worse of all was how I paid my respects to an empty cofton. After that experience we moved to our current residence in singyuku. This place was nice and far away from my memory of her but I knew that it would never leave me. As I got the door of the apartment I let all thoughts of what I posted about leave my mind as I walked into the apartment. Still I believe doremi is out there and I will find her even if I have to kill myself to do so.

(Doremi Pov)

"God I hate her she is so rude and mean!" I yelled to Henry as me and Takato sat on his bed. "Momentai." Terriermon says as I sigh. "Momenti yourself i'm allowed to rant about her." I said as he sat down."She is a super rude girl and I hate how she jokes about Guilmon." Takato said as Henry sighed. "Yeah we need to do something before she ends up attacking us again." Henry said. "Henwy" sang a voice as a girl walked into the room as Veemon went limp and Terriermon as well. "Awe Kawie!" I said appoint seeing the girl. She had cute short brown hair and wore a pink shirt and brown pants. "Thank you." She said. "Henwy Mom needs you to ask our neighbors if we can have our vacham back they bowwood." She said as he nodded. "Sure I bet Akatsuki will be their" He says as I stand up. "I'll do it! I need to vent out some steam anyway." I said as I moved out the house after getting the room number. As I did I couldn't help but allow all thoughts of Rika leave me as I thought of him. "Akatsuki..." I say as my mind hurts as I feel like I know him. Perhaps he knows me but do I wanna know. The police said I could've been hurt by my past family so I'm worried about that. I thought as I looked at the symbols on the door. "Let's see 220, 221, 222, 223 here we go." I said as I knocked on the door and waited while I was scared it be him but out popped a man with long purple hair wearing an odd coat and pink apron. He has a small mustache and had a monocle. He looked familiar to me as I backed away a little. "Oh sorry.." He said backing up. "Hello sorry to bug you but the Wongs need their vacuum cleaner back." I said intimidated by the man. He was so tall and I got this weird aura around him but he smiled. "Oh yes my mistake for not bringing it back. Here come with me let me get it for you. Would you like tea?" He asked as I grew confused. "Um sure..." I said still confused at who he is but forgot I didn't know his name yet. Thankfully he clicked on that. "I am Alexander T Oijy, a pleasure to meet you." He said as I sweat dropped at his featricks which were weird but laughed. "Oh okay, I'm Dory Matsuki nice to meet you." I said as he nodded but I noticed he gave me an odd look when I revealed my name making me scared he knew me or my father or something but that seemed to vanish. "Oh it's you um Dori was it what are you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice as Akatsuki came down stairs. "Oh hi Akatsuki..Kun" I said as I felt it was natural to say. "Is he your dad?" I asked as the resemblance was kinda strong as both fell over. "No God No!" He said as Oijy nodded his head as well. "Let me explain while Oijy gets the vacuum cleaner." He said as the man walked off. "So what's up with this?' I asked as he chucked. "Sorry your not the first to think were related but Oijy is more or less my dads co worker and while my dad is busy while we moved he is meant to be our guardian." He told me as I nodded till the our part making me confused. "Our?" I asked him. "Oh you haven't met my fri..I mean brothers. They aren't here now they have their own lives but they live here with me all 4 of us." He told me as I nodded although the thought of multiple Akatsuki was funny and strangely attractive to me. "Oh okay that makes sense oh again i'm sorry I crashed into you." I told him sadly as he shrugged. "It's fine..you can make it up by hanging out with me." He said as I blushed. "Wait huh!" I said as he smiled. "I wanna hang out with you. You seem really cool. If you don't want to that's fine.." He said as I blushed at his straightforwardness. "No it's fine sure let's hang out hahaha." I said awkwardly as I never really felt this way about a boy. That thought was interrupted as I heard a man huff as I saw Oijy came back in the room with the vacuum. "Here is your vacuum cleaner." He told me handing it. "Thank you Mr. Oijy." I said attempting to be nice as Akatsuki shook his head. "Don't give him a bigger head. Oijy is fine to call him by." He said as the man in question looked offended. "Oh okay well um thank you. I'll talk to you in school." I told them leaving as I sense negative energy emitting from the two of them towards each other. However I left I felt my face blush. "I'm going on a date…" I Said realizing it.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Do you think she assumes anything? Your father won't be happy if where found out" Asked Oijy as I sighed. "The odds of anyone finding that out is very unlikely. Anyway I'm going out." I told him getting my coat on. "Where are you going to?" he asked. "Just to walk around town." I told him as he sighed. "Very well but do be careful your father will have my head if anything happens to you." He said as I nodded walking out. As I got out I wondered about finding where to hang out with her, and why I asked her that. I don't even know her and yet I want to. No human has ever had this effect on me ...well except Doremi. I thought as I walked around town and ignored the thought of her.

(Doremi Pov)

"Your acting weird today sis." Takato said as we walked back home after leaving Henry's house. "What do you mean bro?" I asked. "Well number 1 your blushing like mad and 2 ever since you came back you've been skipping. What happened?" He asked. "I've been kinda asked out by a guy..." I said blushing. I can't help it especially since it's Akatsuki Kun. "Oh really? That's odd you don't normally like guys, haha in fact Kazu thinks you're into girls." He said as I snapped out of my blushing. "What do you mean! Stupid Kazu i'm not into girls! I just don't really ever see guys as anything more than friends. What with you being my best friend and brother, and Kazu Kenta and Henry are all nice but they have nothing on Akatsuki Kun." I told him. "Sis you're crazy you just meet him. What's so different about him?" He asked as I frowned. "Well it's because it's Akatsuki...oh he's so nice and handsome and polite and very mysterious but like in a cool way." I said blushing as we entered the bakery. "Mom why are girls so crazy about love?" Takato asked as we entered only for him to stop and start blushing as I saw why it was a girl from our class it was Juri. My brother is blushing he has his own little crush for Juri. "Takato girls are not crazy don't be rude." My mom said as he sighed. "Hi Takato." Juri said. "Hey Juri." He said. "Oh and Hi Dori wait why are you so red?" Asked Juri. "Um…well today I talked to a guy and I now have a kinda sorta date coming up.." I told her as she gasped. "OMG Common let me help you!" She yelled as she grabbed my hand and rushed with me to her house.

(Takato pov)

"See I told you their crazy." I said to my mom as she sighs.

Couldn't help myself with the dub line lol


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah this fic just went full Akadore and I hope you have a nice time with this chapter. Also because this chapter is gonna be a little sad so I should say that before it happened. But without further ado let's go into the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Date with Akatsuki!

(Dory Pov)

"Okay so I put the lipstick around my lips like this…" I said as did so and looked at myself in the mirror. After Juri brought me to her house she taught me all kinds of beauty tips and even gave me all the stuff I need. I thought I looked nice with a pink spaghetti top and a black skirt as well as my hair done in a ponytail. I was ready for tonight hopefully. During the week Akatsuki told me he wanted to hang out at the park and I knew what that meant. The park was a location where guys and girls kiss..so that means I may get my first kiss which I wouldn't be too sad to have with Akatsuki Kun. While he was in Henry's class I did learn a few things about him namely that he was a great student which wasn't very surprising but I also learned a little about his brothers the Flat 4 as they were called. Oddly Blaze was rather dismissive to having me go but seemed to warm to it. I swear it's like the cat knows everything or something. "You know you do look nice tonight but I swear he casted a spell on you. Your acting to weird." Takato said as I huffed. "Haha yeah Takato, cause you know he's a wizard." I said jokingly. "Dori, wizards are mostly both men and women I think the term you're looking for is a warlock." said Dad as we looked at him curious. "What I was into DND as a kid." He said as he walked back down stairs as I giggled from how silly he was. "Anyway do be safe okay sis." Takato told me as I smiled. "Of course and oh can you take care of Veemon tonight?'I asked as he nodded. "Sure she can help me. I need to make sure nothing happens to Guilmon" He said as I nodded. He and I were really worried when we heard some things been going on with the park then again nothing should happen to me with Akatsuki by my side. After that I left to meet him at the park but my heart was beating fast..It was now confirmed to me my crush on him was true.

(Akatsuki pov)

I waited on the bench for Dori. Eventually I heard footsteps and saw her coming at me happy grin on her face. I smiled to as her smile was so loving and sweet then I remembered hers. Doremi's smile is so similar, no no stop it. I thought as she came to me. "Akatsuki Kun is everything okay?" Asked Dori as I smiled. "Yeah haha sorry not alot of people call me Kun." I told her as we sat down. "Sorry if you don't want me saying it I won't. " She told me as I smiled. "No it's perfectly okay." I told her. "Anyway I never got ask you when we first meet but why where you guys rushing?" I asked curious as she gasped. "Oh haha that um was because of Digimon..yeah we were going to Henry's house to play the new digimon game." She told me as I was confused. "Digimon?" I asked confused. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DIGIMON IS!" She yelled surprised. "Um..no." I said unsure how to handle a yelling girl. "Have you been living under a rock..god digimon is a this big francis with a card game, tv show and games haha it's made by Saber Inc." She told me as I perked up. "Oh wow that's the same company that produces battle rangers." I told her as she tilted her head. "battle rangers?" She asked as I was confused. "Yeah it's a senti show and is a big show in the region near Misori." I told her as she ohhh at me. "So what's the show about?" I asked." Digimon is about these kids chosen to fight virus monsters to save the human and digital world with digimon partners." She told me happily. "Huh seems awesome maybe we could watch it sometime." I told her as she smiled. "I'd like that maybe you can show me battle rangers?" She asked as I nodded as we walked around the park. "This park is lovely. I never came here around this time." I tell her as she nods. "Yeah I heard recently about guys picking on couples in the park..I hope nothing happens to us." Dori says. "Hey i'll protect you. Don't worry" I tell her as we look around the park before I spot a nice flower garden. Their were rows of flowers all kinds everywhere from roses, to sunflowers to other types I didn't know about. "Wow this is amazing" Dori said as she viewed them. "Yeah, are you a flower girl?" I asked her. "I know a few things...oh those are." She said as she pointed to a group of pink flowers however as I saw them my eyes widened. "Diamond lilly's" we both say as we marvel at it until I became both shocked and saddened as memories came flooding to me of first meeting her. Her smile and blush were ever present and her joy at me being around was infectious I think I smile for real alot their even before I truly got to know her. "Akatsuki Kun?" asked a voice as I looked to my right to see Doremi. She was in her normal attire and looked confused. "Doremi I….wait.." I said as I looked again and it was Dori looking at me with concern. "Sorry Dori it's nothing" I told her. She looked afraid actually. "Dori what's wrong?" I asked her as she seemed panicked. "Nothing just um you called me Doremi.." She said as I looked down. We decided to sit near a park bench. asked as we sat down. "I..i'm sorry Doremi was...is a friend of mine from Misori...she went missing a few months ago.." I told her as she gasped. "Oh….have you found any leads on her is that why your here?" She asked me as I shook my head. "No unfortunately she seems to have vanished and we actually moved here cause I was depressed with Misori and my father thought it was better to go here.." I told her a half truth but she didn't need to know I was a wizard. "Oh i'm sorry Akatsuki Kun…" She said looking sadly. "Why are you sorry?" I asked her.

(Doremi POV)

"I don't like when my friends are sad..but um what was she like?" I asked curious and a tad jealous. "Hmm well she was sweet, kind and very loving. She had this spark to her which made her very easy to talk to and she'd always be there to talk to." he told me as I smiled. "Sounds like a nice person I wish most girls in our town where like her." I told him as he smiled. "You actually remind me of her...sorry if that sounds weird." he told me as I blushed thinking. "Aww thanks actually Akatsuki Kun how about I help you." I told him as he frowned at me confused. "Help me?" I asked confused. "Yeah i'll help you find her." I said smiling. "Really that's so…" He begins before a third voice spoke up. "Oh just kiss already!" yelled an annoying voice as a small purple imp came out of nowhere as well a familiar red dinosaur but he looked confused. Akatsuki panicked at them probably thinking them to be some kinda demon. "What the heck!" he yelled as he shielded me. "Oh the big old hero is gonna save his wittle girlfriend, how cute...cute enough to make me barf." The imp said as Guilmon looked at me. "DORAEMON!" He said as he came closer as Akatsuki stopped him by leg sweeping him onto the ground. He seems to do that alot when around me. "Don't touch my friend." he told him as I ran over. "Akatsuki no he's fine! Guilmon are you okay?" I asked as the dino nodded. "Dori what's going on." He yelled confusion taking over. "Akatsuki Kun….I am sorry but…" I said as I ran away with the Guilmon as the imp grunted. "I'm sorry Akatsuki Kun…" I said again.

(Akatsuki Pov)

"Stupid Pineapple head your suppose to scare em not run away wit…." he said before I grabbed him and he'd him. " Okay you better explain what's going on." I told him as he growled. "Let me go you stupid humans!" He yelled as he broke out and from his finger came a small flame which he threw at me however I used magic to block myself. "What the...your not human?" He said confused. "Yeah i'm a wizard and now explain to me who are you?" I asked as he laughed and ran off. "AS If" He yelled running away. "Hey wait get back here" I said but he was gone. "Great now I gotta find Dori." I said as I used magic to teleport.

10 minutes later

"Still no luck...I hope she's ok…" I say as I walk around the outside of the park only to be meet by a screech. It was loud and piercing as I saw fly over me was a black dragon fighting the red dinosaur from earlier. It wasn't just that but also a green bunny and yellow fox on its hind legs. "More Demons?" I asked before I saw her. It was Dori and she was helping out those monsters with Henry, Takato and a girl with red hair. She even had another creature on her shoulder. It was blue and v shaped. "What the heck?" I asked confused before I heard raving and ranting from someone as I looked up at the top of the spot light only to see the purple imp on it. I quickly climbed up and once I was within reach I grabbed him. "What's going on why is Dori and others fighting with those monsters?" I asked as the imp looked mad. "Leave me alone and if you must know your girlfriend is a digimon tamer with some wimpy partner. Thankfully their about to get it by devidramon." He said as I rushed down the pole and to Dori, however as I ran a huge light went off as now a larger version of the dinosaur appeared and killed the black dragon. As Takato talked to it made my way to them. "DORI, TAKATO, HENRY WHAT'S GOING ON!" I said completely confused as the girl in question looked at me panicked. "Akatsuki…." She said as she grabbed my hand and moved us to a more quiet place to talk. "Sorry I yelled earlier..it's just I don't understand.." I told her. "It's fine..you know that show I talked about digimon...well they actually exist and i'm a tame…" She began as I finished. "A tamer?" I said. "Yes how did you know?" she asked as smirked. "A weird purple imp from before kinda sorta told me." I told her as she oh. "So why are they coming to the human world?" I asked her. "I don't know that's what we wanna know. Digimon don't seem to be coming here for anything but to destroy.."She told me. "What about those 4 with you guys?" I asked. "They are our partners they are digimon who want to live peacefully with humans and wanna help us accept Renamon who only seems to want to be stronger." she told me. "Okay….this is all so crazy I never expected the human world to have more secrets.." I said before realizing what I said as she didn't look confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Oh well you know like the government would try to keep this secret.." I said as she nodded. "Yeah….Akatsuki Kun, i'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I thought you'd think I was weird…" She told me as I felt pity for her. "I would never think that of you...haha it's funny Doremi taught me long ago that everyone's a little weird...there is no normal." I told her as she nodded and even look . "Yeah I can feel that." She told me. She then went off to help Takato bring Guilmon into his home now that he was so much bigger. As she left I knew one thing I needed to do. "I need to learn more about Digimon." I said as teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmmm" I said in thought as I looked down at my work. In truth I was in thought of what to do. Over the weekend I had done research of digimon to learn more about it. I found it to be extremely fun and very interesting. A part of me thought it parallel the fight between digimon and humans as similar to wizards and witches and even witches and humans oddly enough. Anyway as I looked down doodling I heard a voice behind me. "Oh you're into art now Akatsuki." Asked a voice as I sighed and smirked at the three boys next to me. These 3 and I made the wizard group of the Flat 4 and Fujio, Leon and Torru were like brothers to me which makes sense as we were all the last born wizards born of the plan plan seeds before our land was revived. As I smiled at them Fujio looked at it. "It's a purple imp of some kind. Where is that from?" Fujio asked as I looked down. "Oh it's from this new series, Digimon, i'm watching." I tell them as leon smirks. "Oh really does it have anything to do with that girl you talk to?" Leon asked. "Huh um I don't know what your talking about." I said blushing. "Denial isn't good on you Akatsuki." Fujio told me. "Yeah if you love someone besides Doremi Cha.." Torru started as my blood boiled. "NO I don't love anyone but her…" I said before quickly stopping my outburst. Torru looked down sadly. "Hey man i'm sorry I wasn't trying to make you mad." He told me as I nodded and sighed. "Sorry for my outburst." I told him as he smiled. However at that moment the teacher entered and thus the others went to our normal seats. As she began to teach I continued my sketch. Now you may ask why I am so obsessed with this digimon. It's just due to how mysterious everything is. From what I learned from Dori, Digimon who are rookie level can't break their digital barrier or even enter the digital world, and Impmon is a rookie level so how did he get here was the main question I kept asking myself. However as I continued I hear her hit her desk hard. As I looked up she thankfully wasn't looking at me but the whole class. "QUIET! She yelled as the whole class went silent. "Anyway today I will be giving you a project, a group project. Now first let me pair you up." She said as I listened attentively. "Okay Akatsuki Shidoshi you will be paired with Shia Yamamoto." She said as I looked around class as the girl in question walked over to me. It was a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes an odd combination but she had nothing on Dori or Doremi in terms of attractiveness wait what! No only Doremi is the one I like, Dori is just a friend! "Hello Akatsuki." She said kindly as I nodded. "Hello Shia." I told her. Our project was simple we needed to construct a house out of sticks as well as paint it. Seems rather trivial but at least it wasn't a paper as if there's one thing I hate from the human schools it's their neck of giving papers. As we were given the rubric she and I talked. "Hey so can you come over my house after school so we can work on it." She asked as I nodded. God forbid I'd bring her to my home with Torru, Fujio, Leon and Oijy around as they are seriously annoying despite me loving them like brothers and Oijy as that weird uncle.

As the rest of school went on nothing much happened and after school I said goodbye to the others and went off with Shia unfortunately I couldn't avoid girlfriend comments from them about her but I was use to it by now. As we got to her house she opened the door and two kids ran out. "IEE give me back my toy!" Yelled a boy. "GOtta catch me first Mako" yelled the girl as she ran into the backyard. "Sheesh sorry bout that Akatsuki. My mom takes care of those two during weekdays. I forgot about it, I hope it's not a bother." Shia said sadly, "It's fine," I told her as we begin to do the project and eventually our outline was done. As that was over I decided to do homework as shia went to make dinner for herself. As she left the two twins walked in and were looking at me wide eyed. See i've never been to good with kids unfortunately probably since not many young wizards lived in the wizard world but I still didn't want to be rude and tell them to go away but as they watched me flip through my pages they gasped causing me to be confused. "What's wrong?' I asked. "Impmon..you know Impmon" They exclaimed as I was confused. "Wait huh are you two tamers?" I asked as they nodded. "Yep so do you know where he is?" Mako asked. "Is he looking for us?" Iee said. "Well I don't know him personally but i've seen him around." I told them. "Can you bring him back to us?" They asked as my heart nearly broke seeing their heartbroken faces. "Sure thing kids. I'll bring Impmon back to you." I told them as they smiled.

After that was over I had to leave but as I left I knew I needed to keep my promise, heck maybe they can join up with Dori and the others and help them fight the digimon who attack the city. The next day was a day off for our school due to being some holiday no one celebrates but I wasn't complaining. I had called the night before for me and Dori to meet up and she of course wanted to. As I saw her in the park I smiled. "Dori!" I yelled as she came to me. "Hey Akatsuki Kun so what's up. You said you need my help and too bring my digivive?" She asked as I told her everything I knew. That being of how Iee and Mako where Impmon's partners and him running away which he did for reasons the kids and I didn't know. "That's awful!" Veemon said. "Humans and digimon are partners and should never abandon each other. I'd never be able to look at myself if I left Dori." Veemon said as I nodded. "That's what i'd like to know. Why he left them. As for why I need you...can your digivice track him?" I asked as Dori looked down and sighed. "Nope it can't track anyone but the digimon your partnered to. Although don't they have digivices of their own?." She asked as I frowned. "They don't seem to know." I said as she frowned before smiling positively as I smiled. "But i'm sure we can find him if we look around" She said as we begin to search all around we didn't see or hear the purple imp anywhere until we heard something or more accurately someone. "Hey leave me alone bully!" yelled a voice. "Oh common puffball all I wanna do is load your data!" said another voice as the two rushed to the area where the voices came from. As we get there the little white rabbit calumon hides behind Doremi. "Awe kooky it's the two love birds. What did you come to protect the whittle baby?" He asked condescended. "No I came to ask you something." I Said as Dori walked away with Calumon. "Oh is that right and what is that?" He Asked. "Is it why I'm so handsome and strong?" He Asked jokingly. "No it's why did you leave your tamers?" I asked him as he froze but laughed. "Me a partner to some human nope definitely not I don't need a partner." He Said as I was unconvinced. "Oh really is that right. Then how did ai and mako know who you were?" I asked as he froze up. "I know you know them besides it makes sense you're too weak to get her otherwise. Of course you have a tamer so why'd you leave they obviously miss you." I told him as he blushed. "Look okay I know them but they ain't my tamer besides they don't have a digivice." He told me as I growled at his uncaring. "How can you not seem to care. Sure they don't have a digivice but there still your partners how can you abandon them?" I asked as he growled. "Look pal I don't need you talking to me like that. I'm a free digimon and I like it so forget about it and leave me alone!" He yelled as he threw a fireball at me but I had magic to block it. He however ran off as I was left alone. "No I'm gonna keep my promise. Impmon soon I'll get you to go back to those kids. I won't let someone else be sad about a lost friend!" I say with conviction.


	8. Chapter 8

Time for a chapter full of nightmares hope you enjoy, can you tell i've enbraced the tamers and october spoopness lol. Also warning this chapter is super morbid so try to prepare yourself.

Chapter 8: Nightmares and Phantoms

(Dori pov)

I awoke in an odd place. It was smokey area which looked scary as it was purple all around. I could hardly see through it. As I began to walk I hear giggling? "She's a tamer wow what a failure." I heard as I was shocked. "Yeah she hasn't even digivolved yet." says another voice as I grow sad. "She hasn't even fought anyone, she needs her brother to bail her out!" yelled a voice as they chackled like witches. "No it's not true!" I Yelled as the chackling got worse and worse until they began to say an odd word. "Ojatamer, Ojatamer Ojatamer Ojatamer Ojatamer." They sang as tears fell from my face until my eyes opened as I woke up. The tears I had were still fresh. "A dream it was all a dream.." I said but it didn't feel reassuring.

Later that day in school

"Okay class it's time to hand out your test." Miss Asanji said as I was scared. "I will admit this test was better for most except some." She said as I had hoped I might have done better. It was science my worst subject and I was scared to fail. Mom told me if I failed again I'd lose my allowance for the week. I really hoped I didn't. As she passes the papers mine came to me as I looked at the grade. It was it was.."a 60!" I yelled horrified. "Yes but you didn't do as bad as these two clowns." Miss Asanji said as she smack both Kenta and Kazu on the head but that didn't stop my fear. All I could hear now were those mean comments I had in my nightmare and I was now hyperventilating. "Dori Dori Dori are you okay?" Miss Asajje asked before I fainted.

I woke up feeling woozy as I looked around and saw two familiar faces. One has a look of pure glee the other seems to be happy I'm alright. "Thank god you're okay sis." Takato said as I smiled. "I don't know are you really okay Dori? You had all of us scared." Akatsuki said concerned as I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I Said getting up. "Sorry about it sis but I asked Akatsuki to take you home. I have to see Guilmon." He says as I nod. "Yeah that's fine tell him I said hi." I told him as he left as me and Akatsuki walked home. However during the walk it was silent. I was still grieving over my failed test and dream, but Akatsuki seemed to notice as he broke the silence. "Okay Dori what's wrong?" He asked as I stooped. "Nothing Akatsuki Kun." I said as he sighed. "Listen I have only been here for a little bit but in my short time here I know you hum..I mean guys need to talk things out when you are feeling bad. So please tell me what's wrong?" He asked as I sighed. "Yes I am feeling bad about my test and about a horrible nightmare I had last night." I said as he seemed to pause but gave me a concerned look. "Okay what was it about?" He asked as I told him everything and by the end he looked shocked. "I'm sorry you had such a bad dream.." he said as I smiled. "Thanks it's not a problem now but…" I Said before he stopped me. "It is..your not a Ojamajo tamer your a good tamer. It's just like a hurtful nickname my friend use to get being called a Ojamajo." He says before looking shocked he said that. "A Ojamajo..doesn't that mean useless witch?" I asked. "Um yeah it's because she was so into witchcraft and learning about magic." He said as I smiled. "Yeah to bad it couldn't exist. If I had magic I'd try to.." I started before stopping. I can't tell him I'm adopted..he'll think I'm a loser. "I'd try to make..a charm to protect my friends from harm. Unfortunately magic doesn't exist and even if it did witches are so scary.." I said as I felt a cold chill run up my spine. "Witches can be nice. Everyone has the ability to from witches to wizards to humans that's what Doremi taught me." Akatsuki said as I smiled. "That's a good way of thinking of it. Oh hey it's my house. Thanks for taking me here Akatsuki Kun." I Said as I hugged him as I rushed to the store my face beat red from the hug. As I left I looked back to see him smile as I smiled from seeing him happy. He looked best that way. As I entered my room I saw Veemon at my bed. She had my cards in her hand. "Hey whatcha doing with my cards?" I asked as she looked up. "Seeing my evolutions. Or the ones you have anyway." She Said as I looked at the three. They were magnamon who was a royal knight digimon, veedramon and exveemon who were the champion forms. "I wanna digivolve soon." She said as I was shocked. "Really but why do you? You know if you do evolve, I'll have to hide you with Guilmon?" I asked as she sighed. "Yeah but I feel useless like a complete Ojama." She said as I was shocked. "Where did you learn that word?" I asked as she looked at me. "I heard you saying it in your sleep last night..it didn't sound good." She said concerned. "Yeah but Akatsuki Kun helped me out a little bit." I Said as she nodded. "What did he say?" She asked. "He said'' I'm a great tamer" so I guess that makes you a great partner." I Said smiling as she blushed. "Oh thanks I guess. I just hope to evolve soon to protect you and everyone else." She said as I smiled. "Don't worry you will soon." I Said as she and I look out our windows. Unfortunately we probably should've looked up. Maybe then we could've avoided it.

(Akatsuki POV)

Man oh man have I gotten sloppy with my identity. I almost revealed myself as a wizard twice to Dori. Even if it may be against the rules though I don't mind her knowing that. I thought as I was walking to my apartment. I was slower than usual because we'll Leon is cooking and he sucks at it worse than playing sports against Aiko. However as I was walking, I saw a familiar purple imp and a white rabbit. "Common I wanna get your data once I do that I'll leave you alone." Impmon said menacingly. "No way if you do that I won't be here." He says running. "I know it's a win win for me." He said as he threw a fireball but I got into between and used magic to put it out. As I did Calumon ran away. "Oh great he got away. I hope your happy Mr. Hero." He says rudely. "Why are you after him he didn't do anything to you?" I asked. "Sheesh you must be dense, I wanna evolved so I load data." He says. "Evolve but Guilmon, Terriermon, heck even Renamon can do it easily..maybe you could if you go back to them." I say to him as he growls. "I don't need a human I'm strong by myself!" He yelled as I smirked. "No you can't. Listen if you wanna be so strong then tell me why are you wanting power?" I asked as he was shocked but answering. "To be the best of the best." He said unsure. "Then you'll always be weak with that motivation." I told him as he growled. "Poison tread!" I heard as suddenly he and I were caught in a net. I looked up to see a spider digimon at the top of the tree we were near. "Oh no it's a Docugamon!" I yelled as I tried to get free. I couldn't so I use magic to summon a thunderbolt and it broke the webs. As we fell the digimon came to attack again. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I threw another magic blast but the digimon wasn't phased. "Oh crap." Impmon and I said as we both ran from it but it was gaining on us. At the last second I got an idea as I pushed Impmon into the corner behind a wall. The next second I appeared with Impmon in surrender as the creature neated us. "Excellent the master should be happy with you two. Now he'll have all the tamers." He said as unbeknownst to him we are still behind the wall and the two of us in his net are clones. "Sheesh that was close." Impmon said as I sighed. "Yes...wait did he say all the tamers?" I Said as I realized. "Oh no Dori and the others are in trouble!" I yelled. "Meow!" I heard as I saw a familiar pink cat rush to me. "Meow Meow Meow!" Blaze yelled as I actually understood. "Dori and Veemon were captured! And you know where they are!" I Yelled as Impmon was confused. "You speak cat?" He asked. "No but I kinda understand it anyway, Blaze lead the way." I said as Impmon growled. "Oh no! No way am I risking my life for a bunch of stupid humans and baby digimon!" Impmon yelled. "Impmon wait.." I said as he looked at me. "Look pal give me one good reason to go?" He asked as I smirked. "Well when they figured out the two they got are fakes they will come after you and without me..well I bet you're data will be one of there next meals." I said as me and blaze rushed off. "Hey wait I'll go with you! But only cause you need me!" He said scared but he still rushed with me. Hold on guys where coming to save you I thought.

Unknown Cave Area

(Normal POV)

"Uhhhh what happened to me?" asked Veemon as she saw she was tied up with Renamon Guilmon and Terriermon. "Huh why is Guilmon in the air?" Guilmon asked as the others woke up. "Uh..wow when did I get here?" Terriermon asked as he looked around but slowly. "Huh what am I doing here?" Renamon asked as she tried to move but was unable to. "My body I can't move..I'm.." She said before a haunting voice echoed. "Paralyzied my dear yes but don't worry soon you and your tamers will be nothing but a dream." Spoke the voice as all three tensed up. "Who are you show yourself!" yelled the yellow fox as from the dark a blue glow emulated the cave allowing the three digimon to see a group of 4 Dacougamon and 1 giant digimon. He was a grim reaper looking digimon with a large scythe with an odd red energy glow along with the blue. "I am Mechaphantomon, and I must thank you for allowing me to find such find human souls." He said as he showed their partners in the sky unconscious and being kept their by spider webs. "Rika!' yelled Renamon. "Takato!" yelled Guilmon. "Henry!" yelled Terriermon. "DORI!" Veemon yelled. "Yes these 4 shall make excellent meals for me." He said devilsihly. "Meals?" The digimon asked curious and fearful. "Yes meals. You see my body now isn't completely here shall we say. Part of it is still in the digital world so I brought my minions here to gather humans for me to drain energy from. And at that partners to digimon to make the energy more tasty." He said as his staff glowed red as red lights shoot out and hit each kids and caused to cry out in fear. "Rika!' yelled Renamon. "Takato!" yelled Guilmon. "Henry!" yelled Terriermon. "DORI!" Veemon yelled. "They cannot hear you for now there worst fears are coming to light." He said as three figures watched from the cliff near them. "So that's his plan..I won't let it happen." Akasuki said as he watched as his friends energy and screams echoed. "Stay strong Dori I'll figure something out." I said.

(Inside Rika's Mind)

"Huh." I said as I looked around the room and I was in my room again. "Huh must've been a dream." I said as I walked out of my room and saw Renemon by the lake stream. It startled me before I went closer. "Renamon?" I asked as she turned around. "Rika...we need to talk." She said as I was confused and still didn't care about her. She looked at me with a devilish smile. "You know your my tamer so I think we need to go back and become as strong as we once were." She said. "Huh what do you mean?" I asked as she pointed to the side as I saw Takato, Henry and Dori with their partners as well as Impmon on the ground. "WHAT!" I yelled as I rushed to them as they looked dead. I also saw my hand now had blood on it. "Diamond Storm!" She yelled as I saw her do her signature as the diamonds all smashed into them as the digimon all vaporized into data. "Oh GOD!" I yelled as she absorbed the data and glowed blue. "What's wrong Rika isn't this what you want now I can digivolve..in fact." she said as I saw her grow wings in the back as her fur turned snow white as her eyes turned red. "Renamon Digivolve to… Snow DeviRenamon." She said as I backed away as she came closer. "What's wrong? This is what you wanted!" She yelled as she rushed to me as I screamed in fear.

(Outside)

"Ahhh!" Yelled Rika and Renamon looked at her struggling to get out of the web. "Rika!" she said as Takato begins to mumble.

(Inside Takato's Mind)

"Haha come on boy!" I said to Guilmon as we were playing catch in his cage. "Guilmon will get the ball." He yelled as he grabbed it like a dog until. "BAM!" I heard as I looked to see guilmon on the ground. "Guilmon!" I yelled as he rushed to his partner and saw he was knocked out. "Freeze leave the creature alone!" Yelled men as they charged at me and pushed me away. "HEy Stop wait Guilmon! DON'T LEAVE!" I yelled as I saw him getting surrounded. "Takato.." He said as the men fired guns at him as they pierced him as he fell to the floor. "GUILMON!" I yelled as the men left laughing which disgusted me. "Guilmon.. GUilmon ...GUILMON!" I yelled as he wouldn't respond. "He's dead kid. Served him right the monster deserved pain." I heard as I saw the blonde hair black suit man from before as he clicked his lighter as the sound echoed more and more. "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I cried.

(Outside)

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Takato and Guilmon looked at him struggling to get out of the web. "TAkato TAKATO!" he said as Henry begins to mumble.

(Inside Henry)

"Henry let me digivolve." I heard him say as I saw we were fighting a group of ninjamon. "No Terriermon I can't let you!" I told him as I saw them attack him. "Henry!" He yelled as I saw and did as he wanted and turned him into Gargomon. "Haha" He said as he shot the group of ninjas and loaded there data. "Shesh we need to work on not fighting at all. Okay Terriermon time to do handstands." I told him as he was still laughing. "HAHAH" He said as he rushed away from me still firing. "Hey stop it Gargomon!" I yelled at him as he ran away. However as I rushed I was now in my apartment. "Oh no no NO!" I yelled as I rushed out of the halls and into my room and I saw...I saw.. "Terriermon.." I said as I saw blood everywhere and my family all on the ground...Covered in it. "Terriermon…" I said as I saw Gargomon there as he smiled. "Hahaha.." He said as he pointed his guns at me as I was horrified. "Terriermon..no no don't!" I yelled as I ran out the door but all I could hear was his laughter.

(Outside)

"Ahhh Terriermon NO STOP!" Yelled Henry as Terriermon looked scared looked at her struggling to get out of the web. "Henry!" he yelled as Akasuki and the others looked scared. "What is he doing to them?" he asked as he saw Dori start to cry.

(Inside Doremi's mind)

"Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes to find myself in a foggy room. "Where am I?" I said as I rushed around. "Haha haha haha" I heard as I knew it was a nightmare as I ran and ran and found myself outside the store with Akasuki near me. "Huh?" I said as Akasuki chuckled. "You don't get it do you. I know you're a nobody." He says as I look at him shocked. His wording was so hurtful and mean nothing like he normally used when speaking to me. "Wha what do you mean Akasuki Kun..you're joking right." I said as he was mad. "Oh yeah totally I mean it's differently not because you lied to me about being adopted." He said as my eyes went wide. "What what what." I said so shocked. "So thus your a nobody. I don't want you and no one else wants you either." He said as he walked away. "Bye forever." He said as I was now crying."No why..wait." I said as I tried to run but I fell and I heard laughter as I looked and saw Takato, Henry, and Rika all laughing. "Wow you were right Takato, this is funny." Henry said "See this is why we adopted her. She's so funny with how pathetic she is." my brother said as I felt my heart nearly break. "Got that right Goggle head she is definitely a OJATAMER!" Rika said as they all laughed as I saw Renemon,Terriermon and Guilmon do the same even with Veemon to. "Veemon?" I asked as she looked at me. "See Dori this is why you're a horrible tamer I can't even digivolve. I need to find a new tamer consider our friendship gone." She said as she smashed my digivice into pieces. "NO!" I yelled as I cried as I ran but bumped into Blaze. "Oh Blaze it's terrible.." I said as I heard giggling. "No what's terrible is your not my original owner." She said as I was shocked. "You you what?" I asked. "Yep I am not your cat. I just saw you as a good meal ticket and now I have Takato for that so goodbye." She said as she dug her claws into my face. "OUCH!" I yelled as she leaped off and into Takatos arms. "And since your useless mom dad and me are kicking you out. Good luck." He said as he and everyone turned around and left me. "No no no!" I said as I couldn't move as the words Ojatamer echoed into my ears over and over as I cried and cried.

(Outside)

"NO!" Dori yelled as Akasuki looked angry. "That's it! No more we gotta break them out of this." I said. "Good idea but how do we do that?" Impmon asked as I looked and then an idea came to me. "That's it. But we need to get close..hey Blaze can you do a distraction for me?" I asked as she looked and nodded. "Okay go." I said.

(Normal POV)

"Ah..yes yes feed me your fear, sadness, and shame. They are candy to me as Data is." Mechaphantomon said as he saw his dorugamon running after something. "Where are you going!" He yelled as he suddenly saw chasing them was a giant lion. "What's this?" He asked as he looked to his left but he was to slow as fire let the webs holding up the kids. "What no no!" He yelled as the group of two rushed to them. "Dori Dori DORI!" he yelled as he shook his friend. "Hu.." she said as she opened her eyes. "Akatsuki..kun ...wait what?" she asked as she looked around. "It was a dream..a horrible dream Dori." Akasuki said as she opened her eyes fully. "It was...phew." She said. "So you don't hate me.." She asked as he smiled. "Of course not." He said as he smiled. "Then who.." she said before she saw her partner and the others falls as Impmon burned their string. "Vee!" I yelled as she rushed to her. "huh..Dori!" She yelled as the two hugged as the other partners went to their tamers. "It was a dream and you made it!" Dori yelled as she and everyone faced the 5 spiders and 1 grim reaper. "Yes I did and you will not be freed once I put you there again!" He threatened as the docugamon charged at the group but each of the partners became champions and fought off one leaving one to stare at both Akatsuki and Doremi. "Alright ugly time to fight off you monsters! Vee it's time ready." Dori said as her digivice glowed. "Yep let's go!" Veemon said as she leaped forward.

Veemon Digivolve to…. Rinkmon!

Veemon was covered in an orb of light blue as her form changed into a blue humanoid with lighting bolt on its arms with a blue visor and body with some white and blade skating feets. As she came out of the evolution my digivice glowed. "Rinkmon, Android champion level. It's speed is faster than light and can cut into enemies with it's spinning cutter or quadruple storm." I said as I read off it's info. "We'll it doesn't matter your champion cannot defeat me." The evil phantom said. "I don't care!" She Yelled as she rushed him so fast I couldn't see. "Wow!" I Yelled excited to see her attack. "Spinning cutter!" She Yelled as she threw cutters from her arms but the digimon didn't seemed hurt. "What weak attack!" He yelled as I saw everyone else had beat there foes. "Doremi we gotta attack together it's an ultimate!" Henry Yelled as I nodded. "Everyone we need to use a power up plush!" Rika Said as we all drew out the card. "Digimodify power up plush activate." We Yelled as our digimon glowed. "What's this my army is gone. No matter with your data I can enter the human world!" He Yelled as our digimon strike him with our attacks. "Pyro Blaster! Dragon Wheel! Bunny pummel! Quadruple storm!" Our digimon yelled as the explosion caused him to yell out. "No I'm losing connection no no no!" He Yelled as he faded but no data came from it. "Where did he go?" I asked. "Probably back to the digital world." Renamon said as they transformed back exasperated from using to much power. "Wow Veemon you evolved!" I Said hugging her. "Yeah and it's all thanks to you Dori." She said as I smiled. "Yeah kinda but really it was Akatsuki Kun and Impmon who broke me and the others out of it." I said as everyone looked to them. "Really Impmon?" They asked confused. "Hey it was not about saving ya but to kill that phantom digimon before he attack me." Impmon defended as everyone laughed. "Well anyway thanks for the help."'I told Akatsuki as he smiled. "No problem..although where did that other Docugamon go that we tricked?" He asked as I was confused before he explained how he avoided it with a trick. "Hmm well do you sense anything Renamon?" Rika asked as Renamon thought before saying. "It's near us. About 5 blocks away." She said. "Wait that's..oh no Impmon your partners!" He yelled as Impmon looked panicked. "Oh no!" He Yelled as they rushed. "Hey wait for.." I Said but I didn't see them. "Where did he go?" I asked.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Oh no oh no oh no!" I Yelled as we rushed and found the house in web. "No!" I yelled as I bashed through the door only to see the kids on the floor in webs. "Tell me where he is?" The creature demanded. "No way meant Impmons not here!" They yelled as I saw Impmon look scared. "Huh well it would seem he's here I can sense his...oh well look at that he's here looks like I can eat you now!" He yelled as he came close to them but Impmon dove and block the attack and hit a fireball in his mouth. "Leave them alone!" He yelled as the two smiled. "Impmon your here!" Iie said. "We're sorry." Mako said as Impmon smiles. "It's no problem I'll take care of this pest." He said as the digimon got back up. "No way you weakling!" He yelled as he dove for him. "Badaboom!" He yelled as he threw 3 fireballs and I used magic to increase its size and power. It incinerated it as it screamed before becoming data as Impmon took it. "Good job Impmon." I told him as he smirked. "Of course what did you expect from the toughest digimon around." He said as we got the kids out of the wrappings and burned any left. After that we settled them in bed. Turns out there parents were out for the night and there babysitter was coming in a few minutes. We decided to sit outside so we could teleport when he left. "I'm glad there safe although I'm happy you care for them." I Said as he looked to be thinking. "Look don't tell the others but yeah I care for em but they always were fighting over me. It got so annoying, besides they didn't have digivice so I ran. But I guess I do still care for em even though I tried to deny it." He said as I smiled. "You should. That's the real power right there. Protecting life is its own power." I told him as he looked at me. "You think so?" He Asked. "But of course. Although I say we made a good team tonight. Maybe I could be your partner?" I asked as he was shocked. "Haha yeah maybe." He said before a bright light appeared in the air as I grabbed it it was a a. "A digivice!" We Yelled as it pointed to him. "Your my partner?" He said to me. "Yeah I guess so." I smirked happy I could finally help. "Finally I can digivolve!" He yelled as I smiled. "Yes and now your one of the digibabies." I told him. "Babies the ones with partners are the strong ones who told ya we were babies." He said as I smirked. "Good to see your willing to be a partner." I told him as I looked at my digivice as I smiled as it was me and Impmon who could save the day and protect her. I will never let another friend get hurt. Ever. I thought as I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I am back relaxed and ready for light chapter today. I hope ya enjoy.

Chapter 9: Snake vs Wizards

(Akatsuki pov)

"Digimodify! Iron form activate!" I Yelled as I scanned a card in the digivice as Impmon was now decked out in an iron body. "Wow your might feel a lot stronger with this armor." He Said as he picked up a rock two times his size and chucked it. "See I told ya. Dori used it on me when I couldn't digivolve so I think it's only good you have it." Veemon Said as Impmon looked sad before smirking. "Ya..anyway um we gotta get going. The kids want to play with me today. After everything that happened I thought it's only fair." Impmon says as he begins to walk off as I walk with him. "See you Dori!" I Yelled as I heard her giggle. As I caught up to him as he walked on a top layer of stone I looked at him. "Why did you leave so fast?" I asked him as he sighed. "I hate it when they bring up I can't digivolve it makes me feel so..useless." He Said as I was shocked by how much closer we'd become since being partners. He acted kind and would act vulnerable around me now instead of overconfident and cookly. "Hey don't worry I bet you'll soon evolve. I got an idea how to do it." I told him as he looked at me questioningly. "You see all the evolutions involve emotion. Henry was worried about terriermon being hurt as was Takato and Rika. As for doremi she and Veemon were mad at mecha phantom for what he did and that rage allowed them to evolve. "Oh I get ya all I need to do is fight and get you so emotional." He Said. "In a way yes but you could've said it better." I Said as he scoffed. "Yeesh if that hurt your feelings then I bet it won't take much to get me to digivolve." He Said as I sighed before he stopped. "And good time to I sense a digimon." He Said as I smirked. "Okay lead the way." I told him as he rushed forward. Eventually we made it into a train station area where I saw the others except for Takato fighting a giant snake. "Akatsuki watch out this thing is an ultimate!" Dori Yelled as rinkmon move fast and avoided a tail attack. "No worries I got a plan. Impmon are you ready." I told him as he nodded. "Digimodify! Iron form activate!" I Yelled as Impmon once again was coated in an iron form as he rushed to the snake. "Hey big shot down here!" He Yelled getting his attention. "Explosive badaboom!" He Yelled as he created a massive ball of fire that was his size as he chucked it at him. However he didn't get phased as he opened his mouth. "Poison Breath!" He Yelled as the armor corroded and feel to pieces as Impmon fell to the floor. "Impmon!" I Yelled as I got him but saw the digimon about to attack again before. "Ahhhha!" I heard as Takato and guilmon appears from above and smashed the top of the snake momentarily dazzling it. "Well that was a thing but what the hell why your evolution theory thing work?" He Asked me as I frowned. "I don't know.." I Said as the snake regained vision as he lashed his tail out and caught.. "Dori!" We all Yelled as my eyes went wide as I saw my friend in a chook hold by the snakes tail. "You measly humans shalt not defile our master!" He Said as Dori was gasping for air. As I saw this my anger peaked as was Impmon as he saw rinkmon having been bashed into the ground after trying to save her. "Get you slimy tail off of my friend you monster!" I Yelled as Impmon growled as I felt a heartbeat before my digivice glowed. "Digivolution.." I heard as Impmon glowed.

Impmon digivolve to..

He said as his body shifted. As he emerged from the digital orb he was now a human like figure. He had yellow outfit which was torn with a cap covering it with purple coloring and a hat to match it that had a skull. He also had boats like me as well as a staff with a sun on it.

"Wizardmon!" He Yelled as he posed. My digivice glowed feeding me info on him. "Wizardmon, champion level magical digimon. He can attack with his thunder cloud and flaming orb attacks." I read as he smiled. "Well ugly meet my blast!" He Yelled as he blasted the tail along with the others as it was dust as Dori feel as Wizardmon caught her and put her on the ground. "Guys that's it let's hit him all at once!" Takato Said as we all nodded and blasted the dava with our attacks as he fell to the ground as he looked dead. Before going however. "While you may have beaten me my other 10 allies will come to an end you and all humans. No one defiled our master..the sovereign." He Said as he burst into data as we allow it to leave. "Well that's ominous but still job Impmon I mean Wizardmon. You saved Dori's life." Takato Said as he blushed. "Oh uh it was nothing." He Said as Dori giggles. "Thanks for coming to my rescue Akatsuki." Dori says as she hugged me as I blushed as I accepted it back. As I did Wizardmon chuckled. "Looks like your girlfriend was the answer." He Said as our hug broke off as both of us blushed. "We're not...he's not!" Dori said. "I'm not her boyfriend and she isn't my girlfriend!" I told him. "Well she's a girl and she's a friend so.." Terriermon said as I grabbed his ears. "Don't start with me bunny!" I said mad. " momentai" He said as I stopped him and sighed. This is my life now. Dealing with an imp and rabbit as they mess with me and my friend. But as I thought of it I was glad that was the case.

Well now that were done that.. time to work on a special storyline not in the show but for this fic. Let's just say the memories will start to flood in.


	10. Chapter 10

So welcome to a chapter I have been waiting to submit for awhile. I just wanted to finish the third part of this three part journey. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 10: Reunion part 1 (Hello Misori)

(Doremi POV)

After the mess that has been the last few days, me and Takato finally got an easy day as all we had to do was go to class. However before we left school, Miss Asjie said she wished to tell all of us something important. "Okay class so as you know from past years our school does a trip to the forest of Shinjuku but this year with the help of the student council and through donations we have a different trip planned." She said as our class was all ears about what this meant. "This year our class as well as the 6th graders shall go on a field trip to the small town of Misori. During this trip you will meet students from Missouri Elementary as well as explore the town. This is a gift not a right so we will be grading your performance and if it is not good we will send you home understood." She told us as we all nodded. "Okay now because it's a mixed grade type of event we are going to have two members of our class pair up with another group of two students from the 6th grade and since I am feeling nice you may choose. Now pair up and then I'll let your draw for the group of others." she said as I and Takato smiled. "Wanna pair up with me sis?" he asked as I smiled. "Of course I would..I hope we get with Akasuki's group though." I said as we sat down as Miss Asjie continued. "Now that that's settled lets pick who goes with which extra group, Dori how about you start." she says as she gives me a hat and I put my hand into the hat but as I did a paper hit into my hand causing me to yelp but grab it. Once I saw the name I jumped high into the air. "Very well Dori and Takato will pair up with Henry and Akatsuki." She said.

Outside normal pov

"Yes it worked." a purple haired boy said smiling as he walked back to his class knowing the magical distraction caused by his friends wouldn't last.

(Doremi Pov)

"I can't believe I am with you on this trip. It's just like magic." I said happily to Akatsuki as he smirked. "Well I think it's mostly fate." he told me as I smiled. "I'd believe it." I told him. "So um do you know anything about this Misori place?" I asked him as his smile went to a frown. "Yes it's where...Doremi disappeared." He told me as I was shocked. "Really! I'm sorry.." I told him as he smiled. "Don't be sorry...who knows maybe she's been found and you can meet her." He told me as I smiled. "I'd love to..but I gotta get home to give mom the permission slip. Knowing me it'll slip my mind if I don't." I said as he smiled. "Right I'd better do it to. God only knows Oijy will be mad after signing 4 of them in one day." He said as I nodded as I walked up to my house as he did the same. "Hey Blaze." I told her as I saw her in my room in her cat bed. She got up and walked over to me happily. "Did you see where mom was?" I asked as she shook her head. "Darn.." I said as I got out my permission slip. "What's that Dori?" asked Veemon as she entered the room. "It's a permission slip for a field trip. Where going to be there for 2 days at this school in um..Misori I think it's name was." I said as Blaze looked scared. "What's wrong girl?" I asked her as she jumped and took the slip and ran off. "HEY BLAZE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled as ran after her but she had a good lead on me before. "BLAM!" I heard as I saw Blaze dizzy as my mother was on the floor. "Blaze why did your run into me!" she yelled before she saw the slip and picked it up. "Oh a field trip." she said as she looked at me. "Yeah I showed it to Blaze and she freaked out." I told her as she chuckled. "It's probably just because cats have a weird habit of not wanting their owners to leave. Why this happened to your father actually. He ended up losing a ton of suitcases when he was a kid because his cat peed in it. Don't worry Blaze you still have me and him to look after you." She said as my dad passed by and saw the form. "Oh awesome a permission slip for a field trip oh how I remember my last one it's where I Met Your mother." He told me as my mother blushed. "Don't tell them about it!" She yelled as we chuckled as she smiled. "We'll you have my permission but I guess Takato also needs it to be signed so I'll wait till he gets home." She told me as I nodded and went back upstairs as I went to do homework.

3 days later..

"Shampo, hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush..all checked." I said as I put them in my suitcase as I heard a meow and saw Blaze. "Meow!" she yelled as I puff. "No I am going tomorrow and you can't stop me why are you so worried." She told me as she huffed and pulled out a weird thing from under my bed. "What's this?" I asked her as she gave it to me and I put it on my arm. "Meow…" She said as she pulled a ring from out of her fur as she gave it to me before. "Hey sis can I borrow a.." I heard as Takato entered. "MEOW!" she yelled as she stole the toy and the ring back and ran off. "What was that about?" he asked as I shrugged. "Probably some toy she found to keep me here. I swear she's really too smart to be a cat." I said as I looked at him. "But what did you need?" I asked him as he chuckled. "Do you have any spare cards I need to bring some in case a digimon shows up." I said as he nodded. "Yes I do but wait how will you bring Guilmon?" I asked as he sighed. " I got an idea." He told me as I was curious. "How?" I asked as he smiled.

The next day…

"Okay Takato what is that?" Ms. Asajie asked as she saw his plan. Guilmon was currently tied up with robes and had himself acting dead to be a sleeping bag. "Oh this is my sleeping bag. It's quite rare a digimon one. Haha." He said as she sighed. "I swear with your kids it's digimon the digimon that." she said as she walked away as I chuckled. Thankfully Henry, me and Akasuki all had our partners in our bags since they were small so they could pretend to be plushies. "So are you ready for Misori?" Akasuki asked me as I smiled. "Of course I totally wanna meet these girls, you and your brothers met." I told him happily as he chuckled. "Yep they are cool girls but I'm gonna show you all around the area before we see them." He told me as I smiled. "That sounds lovely." I told him as I hear giggling and barf noises. "Gag me a river." "They are so in love." I heard a certain rabbit and imp say as I growled. "Terriermon!" Henry yelled. "Impmon!" I heard Akasuki yelled as both chuckled as I sighed annoyed.

After a long ride there we finally made it to the school which was uphill which surprised me. I totally wouldn't want to walk up that hill every week. As we made it to the school I saw a woman in a lavender suit and another woman in a beige sweater and blue shorts."Hello Asaji how are you?" I heard the women in lavender say to my teacher as she got oldly happy. "Seki it's been too long and awe is that Nisigawa?" She asked as the teacher in yellow smiled. "Sempi how are you!" she said as she smiled. "Good and this is my class." She said as we started to get off as I saw Seki stare at me. "Um hi" I said as I was confused as she blushed. "Oh sorry you look familiar to one of my students." she said as I chuckled. "Haha yeah." I said as I walked by her as we sat in line. "Now you students shall be sleeping in the gym we have divided them by gender and by grade. Your time to come back is 9:00 and we don't serve dinner here but I have been told you have been given a generous 100 dollars for dinner tonight and 100 more to be given tomorrow. You cannot go beyond the outside of town and if you try we have multiple teachers and adults watching. Also the classmates from this school are also here around the school. If you meet any I expect you to be kind and friendly to them. If all of this is clear you may get into your groups and leave." Ms. Seki said as we left but me and everyone else were shocked by how much authority she had. "We'll she is certainly as scary as Doremi told me she was." Akasuki said as we chuckled as Takato got his normal sleeping bag out which he bought cause it looked like Guilmon. After we set up our stuff on my side we left and walked down the hill. "So what's the first place we should go to Akatsuki?" Henry asked as we left Terriermon and the others in our bags with Guilmon having to hide in the school. "We'll first things first I say we have lunch and I happened to know a cool dinner to go." he said as we nodded and went with him to this nice dinner which was mostly empty. "Yes they didn't take our spot." He said happily as we sat in a spot near the window that was the 4th from the door. "Wow so this is where you and your friends hung out?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes although unfortunately Leon, Torru and Fujio are stuck with other people in the class so they probably won't go where we go." He told me as I sighed. "So um where is this magic shop you told me about?" Henry asked as he smiled. "Oh the Maho Dou yeah it's close by we can go after lunch. Besides with the sweets they sell there I am sure we can grab desert there." He told us as we all smiled. "Awesome I hope they make good food." I say as I looked at the menu. After a rather nice lunch of a sandwich and fries I left with the others. However on our way there I passed by a gaming shop. "OMG Takato look these packs are 50 cents." I said happily as he rushed and so did Akasuki and Henry as we bought i'd say about 25 dollars worth of digimon card packs with Akasuki getting most of them. "I'm surprised you got so many?" I asked as he smiled. "Well I am a Tamer now so I should have some cards." he said as I smiled. "Speaking of that I don't think we should bring Terriermon and the others if we're going to this store. They may notice them and I don't think Terriermon can keep his mouth shut around them." Henry said as I could hear Terriermon ranting. "I do not Henry I keep my mouth shut whenever I am with Susie." He says as He sighs. "It's fine, I think that's a smart idea to do it. They have a baby there so she might..well have fun with them." Akasuki said as I could hear the digimon all tense up as Impmon came out of Akatsuki's bag. "Were good we'll stay in the park!" He said as he rushed off as did Terriermon as Veemon came out of mine. "Sheesh why are all the other digimon so weird." She said as she walked away. As we walked to the shop however I couldn't help but feel shaking in my bag but I didn't mind it as we came to a store leading from a staircase. "That's odd?" He said as I was confused. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's not a sweet shop but a charm store again?" He said. "Oh well maybe we can pick up some good luck charms to save us from digimon." Henry joked as we all laughed as we went down to the door of the store as Akatsuki hesitates. "What's wrong?" Takato asked as he sighed, "It's nothing.." he said as he opened the door as a bell chimed as we went inside. The inner interior of the shop was nice with a lot of charms, clothes and other nicknacks all around. However as I entered I felt a chill go down my spine. "Huh oh Akatsuki!" I heard a voice say as three girls smiled as they stood up from a bunch of chairs. One girl had blue hair and wore a green shirt with a beige coat and jeans, one girl had blonde hair and wore a crop top with white shorts and finally a girl with brown hair and glasses wearing a beige and orange outfit. However as I saw them my brain hurt. "Oof.." I Said as I suddenly felt a memories come out. "But without her around things go much more smoothly." "She's a klutz that's why." "She breaks eggs, spills milk and measures the ingredients wrong.." "Without Doremi Doremi Doremi Doremi…" I heard as my eyes opened wide as I felt sick. I rushed out of the shop and near a flower garden with a small pond. As I caught my breath I looked at the pond and at my reflection as all of my memories came back. "I..I am Doremi...I'm back.." I said sadly as tears fell from my face.

So yeah hope I can upload more in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: reunion part 2 (memories returned)

(Doremi POV)

"I..I am Doremi...I'm back.." I said sadly as tears fell from my face. Everything that had happened before I lost my memory played in my head. That rough and awful day in which my closest friends betrayed me and talked behind my back while everyone else pretended I didn't exist. However as I mopped I felt a hand on my head as I looked up to see a familiar fairy. "Dodo.." I Said as she nodded and spoke to me. "What you were Blaze..and what you were trying to warn me was of coming here..so I wouldn't get my memories and remember everything.." I Said as she nodded. "Thank you..I'm sorry." I told her before I heard rustling in the grass as I heard someone call my..new name. "Dori?!" I heard as I saw Takato and Akatsuki Kun..oh god no. I thought. I caused him so much pain and lose. I made him depressed at my disappearance I should've know he'd come back..why was I such a fool. "I'm sorry!" I yelled as I cried as I hugged him. "Dori…" I heard him say sadly. "Let it out sis were here for you." My brother told me as I smiled. That's right I'm not Doremi anymore I am Dori Matsuki the daughter of two kindhearted bakers and sister to Takato one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. After realizing that all the pain fade. "I'm...I'm feeling better thank you both of you." I told them. "Hey did you guys find her?" I heard as I saw Henry come to use. "Yes we did sorry I.." I Said before we heard running and yelling. As we looked we saw Impmon terriermon and Veemon running from a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails. As she was running she collided with me as the digimon ran into our backpacks. "Ouch.." me and her Said as I looked at the girl and she looked at me. "Cheesu." She said getting up and offering me a hand as I took it. "Hana is sorry. I saw a bunch of cute animals and kinda ran into you." She Said in a babyish voice however what I and Akatsuki focuses on was the name. "Wait..Hana Chan!" He and I yelled. "Oh god sorry guys!" I heard as Aiko came over with Momko and Hazuki. As I saw them I frowned and looked away. "Sorry Hana is clumsy a lot." Aiko Said as I was waiting for a like her mother joke but non came confusing me. Surely they wouldn't care about hurting my feelings when I'm not around. "Um ai chan why is Hana so..um older?" He Asked as I was curious to. "Oh silly Akatsuki she is Hana's older sister. She moved her once Hana left to see the town and go to school." She Said as she was obviously lying. "Oh okay.." Akatsuki Said as she looked at him. "Hey you're that guy who was working with Oijy!" Hana said as he grew tense. "Who's this Oijy guy or Hana girl?" Takato Asked as Henry looked curious to. "Oh um he is my father's friend and he moved in with us due to being our guardian while my father gets everything fully moved in. Hana was a baby who was here last time I visited she was taken care of by the girls." Akatsuki Said as I nodded at his summary and Akatsuki to hide our past. "Oh okay makes sense." Henry Said as my brother nodded as we went back inside. There Akatsuki introduce me. "This is my friend Dori she is takato's sister and my best friend." He Said as I blushed at him calling me that but the others looked confused. "Oh okay. So um Dori why'd you run off earlier? I mean I know our shops not fancy but still?" Aiko Asked as I grew nervous. "Oh um I kinda don't like to be friend girls cause the ones at my school always pick on me for my interest in digimon so I got overwhelmed." I Said as they bought it but Hana perked up. "What's digimon?" Hana Asked as I smiled. She was still so sweet and nice even after all that happened. "Oh it's this popular franchise in shinjuku which has a card game tv show and video games." Takato says as Aiko nods. "Right I've heard it mentioned on a tv show." She says as Takato drags a card from his pocket. "See this is my favorite, his name is wargreymon." He showed to Hana as she looked super happy. "Wow I wish I could play." She Said as I felt bad so I dragged ten of my packs out and gave them to get. I mean I still had 10 left and plush that store had a ton left. "Wow really thank you!" Hana said happily as I smiled. "Can you teach Hana how to play?" She asked as we all smiled. Over the next hour we explained how to play as well as playing some matches with Hana as she won 1 against Takato but me and Akatsuki won. "Huh these are pretty cool." Aiko Said as the others nodded. "Really you don't think I'm weird for liking it?" I asked as Hazuki smiles. "No why would we?" She asked. "Well it's not a female type of game and.." I started as Momko stopped me. "Nah it's cool plush it's like me and battle rangers. I actually got into it thanks to.." She stopped as all three looked sad as I realized she meant me. But why did they care they didn't on my birthday? I thought as I decided to asked. "Was it Doremi?" I asked as all the people who knew that name grew sad except Hana. "Yep Hana and Momko love it! Although speaking of which I'm gonna go pray!" She Yelled as she rushed off. "It's that time already?" Aiko Said as she looked at her watch. "Yep seems like it. Wanna join us Akatsuki and you guys?" Momko Asked as I was confused but we all nodded. As we got outside of the shop in the back was a small grave which I stopped as I saw it was for me. It had flowers all pink and had my musical note which I left at home when I ran away. It read. "Dedicated to a friend who we loved and cared for and wish forgives us." Akatsuki read as I felt him grow sad. "Hey Doremi we brought some new friends and old ones. We hope wherever you are you are happy and will come back so we can play." Hana prayed as the others smiled. "I don't get it though.." I Said as they looked at me. "What's wrong?" Asked Akatsuki. "Why..I mean why does it say forgive? I thought she was alive just missing?" I asked confused as my real question was why did they care still? "We..we are the reason she left.." Aiko Said as I was shocked by her and everyone's face. "We..weren't there for her on her birthday so she ran away and we haven't found anything yet." Momo said as I saw tears in their eyes. "Her family desires to give us some end to it so they made her a grave and has a funeral.." Hazuki Said as I saw her tears were falling fast. "Why weren't you there for her on her birthday thought?" I asked as they all looked down ashamed. "We were planning a surprise party for her but no one could tell her.." Aiko Said as my eyes opened wide. A party that explains everything. Why when I tried to talk to Tamaki and the others and they ran off, why they were in the shop without me, why they all seemed to have plans for a day off. Why Hazuki and Aiko and Onpu and Momko were all whispering that day. I'm a fool to have left…no I'm not! I'm not yes they may have known it was my birthday but they still said such hateful words about me and on my birthday no less. I thought as Aiko cried more. "It's all our faults.." Aiko Said as Akatsuki grabbed her shoulder. "It may be but we can move forward I believe she's out there we can't lose faith." He Said as Hana stood tall. "Yeah..Hana thinks Akatsuki is right..Doremi will come home she will." Hana said but it was really really fake but I could understand why. "What are we doing you guys came to visit and were all crying like babies sorry..I.." Aiko started before I saw my brother and Henry crying like mad. "No no it's fine that's just wow." Henry Said as he whipped his eyes. "Yeah it's just the saddest story I have ever heard.." Takato Said as I sighed as I sighed brothers dramatics. "Anyway it's getting to be time to go back." Akatsuki Said as I looked and saw it was 5:00. "What do you mean?" I asked as Aiko sighed. "Sigh fine I'll go but I'm not holding back." Aiko Said as I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked as she sighed. "Leon Kun asked if I was free tonight to play ball with so I'm gonna face him in his stupid multi game whatever. You can watch if you want." She Said as I chuckled and then mentally slapped myself. "No I'm still mad at them.." I thought as we went to the game. As expected Aiko won 99 games to 1 the only one he got was swimming as Aiko wasn't very good at it. After the game, however I saw her and Aiko shaking hands and joking with him. That was completely unheard of from her. "Wow there such good friends." I Said as Hazuki chuckled. "Yes you can say that although they weren't always friends. Why they used to hate each other." Hazuki told me as I nodded remembering there rivalry. "What changed?" I asked as Hazuki looked down. "When Doremi went missing they were there to help. They looked for her and were dedicated to it. You see in the past we had saw them as weird guys but after that we and especially ai chan gained a new respect from them. She even made up a new motto one we all go by." Hazuki Said as I was curious. "Forgive and forget. No matter how much they hurt you if they show a want to be and try to make up for it then forget the past and keep moving forward together." Momko Said as I smiled and was shocked. I..helped to change them..I thought as I smiled. /span/p


	12. Chapter 12

Time for the 3rd chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also hope that this one is as badass for you as it was for me to write.

Chapter 13: reunion part 3 (The Soaring Phoenix)

I was conflicted as I was on top of my old school's roof. Like the old days..but not. I stared at the moon which was smiling but I wasn't. I was conflicted. On one hand today I saw a new side to the girls one I forgot existed. When I was with them I laughed and cheered and smiled. They were so broken up by my leaving and they seemed to change for the better even befriending the flats something I would think would be impossible but still. They hurt me. That day those insults they hurt more. They still think I'm clumsy and nieve. How could I ever forgive them. I thought as I sighed in frustration. "Do?" I heard as I saw both dodo and Veemon there. "Hey guys.." I Said as I saw vee's face. "Dodo filled me in on everything..I'm so sorry to hear what happened to you.." She Said as I smiled. "It fine.." I told her. "No it isn't the way they treated you on your birthday is wrong..I can't believe you had to spend time with them today.. it must've been tortured." She Said as I sighed. "Not really actually it was kind of fun.." I Said as she was shocked. "Really?" Vee Asked as Dodo flew over to me. "Do?" Dodo Asked as I frowned. "I don't forgive them but I'm conflicted if I will. They seem to have reformed but still those comments they made.." I Said as Veemon came on my shoulder. "Dori or Doremi I don't care who. You are my best friend and partner whatever you go through and choices you make I will be there for you no matter what. All I and Dodo want is for you to be happy." She Said as Dodo nodded as tears started to come down my face as I hugged them. "Thank you..thank you I love you both of you." I Said as they accepted the hug as we sat there in the light of the moon.

(Normal pov)

"Roar!" A noise can be heard as in a forest a chicken wearing a piece of armor began to absorbs light as it grew bigger as it set its sits on Misori.

The next morning

Hazuki pov

"I hope someone comes in soon this is so boring." I Said as I watched the clocked. Aiko and Momko were busy today with doing tours of our school for all those kids in doremi and Akatsuki class. However as I heard the door open I smiled as I looked up expecting to see popu and Onpu but instead saw a man with a yellow jacket walk in. He looked around the store. "Hello welcome to the maho Dou how may I help you?" I asked as the man chuckled. "Just browsing." He said as he put his hands in his pocket as he eventually left. As he did, he smiled at me. "Have a nice day." He Said as I nodded. "Guess I should make sure everything is clean since I have nothing to do." I Said as I began to look for things to clean before I saw something on the floor, "A card..oh it's a digimon card. It's probably Dori's." I said as I put it in my pocket as I continued to clean

(Doremi/Dori pov)

"Yawn." I Said as I walked with my brother, Akatsuki and Henry for something Akatsuki wanted me to do with the girls today. I wasn't gonna argue as to not look suspicious and since Momko and Aiko where at school I assumed it just be Hazuki. As we got the I saw Hazuki standing there. "Good morning everyone!" She Said cheerful as I smiled as best I could since it's the morning. "Oh Dori I found this. You must've miss it when you left." Hazuki Said as she handed me a card as I looked. "Powers of friendship?" I Said as I looked and I didn't have this with me yesterday but it was a super rare one which could warp digivolve a digimon to ultimate so I took it from her and smiled. "Thanks Hazuki." I told her as she smiled. "Well I'll see you later." She Said as I was confused. "Wait but who's running the store?" I asked as she smiled. "Oh my friend Onpu and popu." She Said as she walked off. My mind however was now awake. Popu and Onpu? My old sister and my old friend..how was I gonna face them. Though they didn't betray me but I still ran from them. However I was brought out of it by being pulled. "Common sis I know it's early but we got to go." I heard Takato say as I nodded as we went into the store, I saw a familiar pink haired and purple haired witch apprentices with Hana as they were making cloth and bead necklaces. "Hello oh hey Akatsuki!" Popu said as she smiled at him as he smiled. "Hello Popu Hello Onpu." He said as the child idol looked up and smiles. "Hello." She said focused on her charms but looking up at me and my brother and friend as was Popu. "Oh these are my friend Dori her brother Takato and Henry. They came from my school and I wanted to try out making some charms with them today." I Said as the smiles. "Oh okay grab a seat and start helping." Popu Said as I smiled a little proud to see her still so mature. "So your the Dori Aiko told me about. Sorry I didn't get to meet you yesterday but I had a rehearsal." She said as I smiled. "No problem I get you were to busy." I said as Takato looked at her. "Hey are you Onpu Segawa?" Takato asked as Henry looked up to. "I am and I'm guessing your fans if me?" Onpu asked as Takato smiled. "Not really but my friend Juri will freak if she meets you she loves your music." Takato Said as Onpu smiled her normal mischievous smile. "Oh okay." She said as she got out a photo of her and signed it giving it to him. "Give it to your girlfriend I'm sure she'll be happy." Onpu said as my brother blushed as me and everyone else laughed. Onpu was still Onpu no matter what happens I guess. "She not my...I mean I'm not her….she's just a friend okay!" He yelled as Onpu giggles. "Whatever you say Takato." Popu Said as we got back to work. "Wow Dori your charms looked like something Doremi would make." I heard Onpu day as she was focused on them. Crap if she figured me out I'm dead meat. "Hey yeah they are similar." Popu said. "Haha probably just our styles are similar haha." I said as Onpu smiles. "That's good. It's gotten so boring selling normal stuff. I always did think her charms were interesting." She said as I blushed at her compliment. "Wow you sound like she was an inspiration to you?" Takato asked as she nodded. "She kinda was..she actually helped me to learn to make friends even when things were hard for me. She also helped others and I always felt that reflected in her charms." " Yep she help Aiko and Momko to." Hana said as I looked at her. "Yep definitely when Aiko was a new transfer student, she didn't start off great with them but eventually she did befriend Doremi and the two became really close. Same with Momko as we were in a different class from her so Doremi was her first real friend in japan. " Onpu said as I smiled at her sweet words. "Yeah she was always there for me during my piano recitals..she even made me these sweets once and gave them to me before the show and helped me to not be scared. Not to mentioned Hazuki love of her giving her confidence and support." Popu Said. "Yep Doremi is great and that's why she'll come back someday I know it!" Hana said happily as I was nearly brought to tears as I wanted to tell it was me but I was still too scared to, however now my thoughts were different. Maybe..maybe I should forgive and forget. I thought as I heard the door open as Aiko Momo and Hazuki came in. "Wow you guys are here early what happened?" Popu asked. "Someone cut the power in the school so we were off duty as they repaired the lights." Aiko Said as I was confused. "That's funny I heard something like that happened to the town of stone canyon. It lost all power in the city." Henry Said as I thought could it be a digimon? "Roar!" I heard yelling as I grew tense. "Ahhhh!" We heard as we felt the roof have something heavy on it. "Oh no it's trouble." I Said as all our digivices went off. "Takatomon!" We heard as our bags opened as our digimon came out. "It's a digimon!" They Yelled as we were shocked. "Not here of all places." Akatsuki Said as we all rushed out as we were met by guilmon staring down a deva that was a chicken and armored up. My digivice glowed as it revealed its information. "Sinduramon Holy Beast Ultimate level. It's defensive in nature but can attack with Positron Pulse." I read as we all got ready to evolve. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" We all Yelled as our digimon evolved. "Rinkmon, Growlmon, Wizardmon, Gargomon." They all Said as they started down this digimon. "What's going on?" I heard as I looked to see the others as we grew tense. "Get back it might hurt you!" Akatsuki Yelled as our digimon charged as they blasted it with their attacks but the digimon grew larger from it. "Oh no, it's not working stop attack it's absorbing it!" I Yelled but too late as the digimon smirked as its back started to electrify. "Positron Pulse!" It Yelled as an electric blast struck all our digimon causing them to fall to the ground. "No they are all too weak! Takato digivolve him to metal growlmon it's our only chance!" Akatsuki Yelled as he looked confused. "I don't know how I don't have a blue card..try upgrade cards!" Takato Yelled as he tried to but the digimon blasted at our cards causing all of them to scatter in the breeze. "Wait I have mine but I don't think it'll work it not a blue card." I Said as I showed my power of friendship card. "Oh no this isn't good!" Henry Yelled as he was gathering energy to blast again. Until. "Blam!" I heard as I saw rocks hitting it. "Leave them alone bad birdy!" I heard as I saw Hana and the other chucking rocks at it. "No guys stop it!" I Yelled as my card glowed. "Rarh!" It Yelled as it flew to them and none of our partners could move that fast. "No stop leave my friends alone!" I Yelled as my card erupted into a blue light as I saw it was a blue card. Instinctively I slashed it into my digivice. "Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" I Yelled as rinkmon glowed. "Rinkmon digivolve to.." She Said as her body glowed and changed. Once the light faded it was now a glowing blue and gold peacock with light energy wings. "Peacockmon ultimate level. it is able to fly at extremely high speeds. Its Special Move is a special beam radiated from its laser wings (Rainbow Shower). If you suffer this attack, your entire body will be burned to cinders." I Said as I read it as it stopped the digimon attack and threw it into the air only to hit it as it moved fast and knocked the deva to the ground. "Rainbow shower!" She Yelled as her wings shot lasers at the deva as it's body burned red as it was deleted as its data flew in the air. "You did it vee!" I Said as our digimon all reverted to normal out of energy. "What was that about!" I heard as I saw the shocked faces of everyone but Hana as she looked excited. "Haha funny story.." Takato Said as we went back inside and explained the digimon and what was going on. "That's crazy.." Aiko Said as all of them were surprised. "But I think with you guys around it shouldn't be too much trouble." Onpu Said as they looked at me. "What?" I asked as they all chuckled. "You save us and them with a blue card how can't we not be impressed." Akatsuki Said as I blushed. "It was nothing but really it was thanks to this card Hazuki gave me." I Said trying to dig into my pockets but couldn't find it. "Oh no I can't find it!" I Said as I panicked. "It's the same thing that happened with the blue card I got before." My brother said as I was curious just what these blue cards we're. "Hey let's not worry about that now. We got to go to the closing ceremony tonight before you leave tomorrow." Aiko Said as I remembered we had that. Until then Hana played around with Impmon and others much to their horror as we played digimon listen to Onpu sing at the ending ceremony and even have Popu play piano. But then I heard something as we wished the girls goodbye. "Common Hana we need you to go to bed early tonight." I heard Aiko say. "But I'm not tired can't you sing me a lullaby?" She asked as they signed. "We can't we need to go home. Why not just listen to Onpu one on her album?" Hazuki offers as Hana puffed. "It's not the same..but fine." Hana said as they walked off as an idea sparked into my head.

Later on that night

Hana was rustling through her covers trying to fall asleep but failing until a light splashed into her room. "Huh?" the tired Hana Said as she looks and sees a girl with a casual outfit on smiling. However she can't make her out. "Hello Hana Chan I'm gonna sing you a lullaby now." She told her as the girl was confused.

Chitchana te no hira wa

NEMOPHILA no hana

Pukkuri hoppeta wa

ERICA no tsubomi

Atatakai haru no

Soyokaze mitai na matsuge

Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo

Suteki na LADY ni naru

Yume wo mite hoshii yo

Suyasuya ude no naka

Kawaii negao

Mamoritai zutto

LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto.

The girl sang as Hana slowly fell into sleep as the girl smiled. "Goodnight Hana Chan I'll see you soon." She Said as Hana closed her eyes and then Hana eyes opened, however no one was there. "Was that mama?" She asked confused but soon her eyes shut again.

(Doremi pov)

"That was a very risky move you did Doremi." Veemon scolded her partner as they sat on the roof of the Maho dou. "Maybe maybe not it was nice to give her a small treat." I Said as Veemon looked confused. "Besides I'm gonna come back." I Said as my partner and Dodo were shocked. "But I thought you were still mad?" Veemon Asked as Dodo mirrored that. "Yes I did..but that was 5 months ago. They are different now and I still love them. I realized when they were about to get hurt that for as much as I say I will never forgive them..I do in my heart but I couldn't admit it. Besides second chances are what allowed Akatsuki Kun to become my best friend so why not give that chance to my old friends to." I Said as Veemon climbed on my shoulders. "But when are you gonna say anything about it? We leave tomorrow." She Said. "That's true but it's almost summer. When that time comes I'll say hello and travel here and everything. But for now I gave Hana a small peak and the others will probably hear about it. That's as much as I'm gonna do now." I Said as Veemon and Dodo looked worried. "Hey you told me you'd go with me on my decision right?" I joked with them as they blushed. "I guess so...as long as your happy." Veemon Said as Dodo mirrored her line. "For once in a long time..I am happy..you could say I'm the happiest pretty girl in the whole world." I told them as we stared at the moon.


	13. Chapter 13

After the trilogy of Doremi chapters it's time to do the next storyline as we get another trilogy of fanfiction chapters for halloween! Enjoy

Chapter 14: the imp and the indgro

"Common Guilmon let's get them wet!" Juri yelled as she and Guilmon fought Kazu and Kenta in a water fight. Meanwhile we sat near them. After getting home from Misori a few days ago, I thought we'd have a break from the Devas but no they were worse than ever. Two were sent to our world but both were dealt with by Henry and Rika using blue cards to make their digimon ultimate just like me and Takato, however that was another mystery. "What are these blue cards?" I asked as the others were just as confused. "They seem to be used to evolve our digimon further but how do we get a hold of them?" Henry asked as we didn't have any answers. "Not just that but who are these Devas and why do they attack us?" Rika asked as we all thought. "There evil digimon that's gotta be it." I said but Akatsuki frowned. "You gotta look at everything from the other side to. Maybe they're just misunderstood?" Akatsuki asked as the others looked confused but I knew what he meant. However I don't think the Devas are like him and the other wizards. "Why should we even be the ones fighting shouldn't the government do that?" Rika asked as Henry sighed, "I don't think they can you saw the tiger Deva. He was invincible to the attacks of the helicopters." He said as we sighed again. "No matter what we must protect your world from them.." Renamon said as I nodded. "Takatomon common for a swim!" "You to Dori!" Our two partners shouted as I chuckled. "Sure thing! You coming Akatsuki?" I asked him as he chuckled. "No I gotta get back the guys and I are having a hang out day with our schedules all having off time." He told us as he and Impmon left.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked as Impmon looked confused. "My thoughts cost way more than a penny." He said as I chuckled. "Well you laughed so i'll give you it for free. It's just that..when will I go ultimate?" He asked me as I looked at him. "I don't have an answer. They seem to happen at random why do you care?" I asked him as he blushed. "No reason." He Said before he shook. "Oh no, it's another one and it's close by." He Said as I remixed what be meant as me and him made our way to a parking lot only to find a giant purple and yellow horse staring at us with a conch shell on his back. "Hmm I smell the scent of digimon trash." He said as Impmon looked mad. "Who are you calling trash!" He Yelled. "Why you someone who was against humans joins up with another. What small pride you must have." He said as Impmon looked pissed. "I feel sorry for you. You're just like I usta be! Human partners are what help us get stronger!" He yelled. "No it is our Sovereign who made us stronger. Stronger than any human can." He spoke as Impmon looked at me. "Okay let's do this!" I yelled as I was about to evolve when Rika and Renamon appears. "More trash it seems. Very well I'll fight you again." He spoke as Impmon growled. "Oh no you don't get back here ugly!" He Yelled but the digimon was gone. "Why'd you come I was about to fight him fox face!" He Yelled agrilly. "He's a Deva we need to fight them together because apart we can't win." Renamon said. "Shut up you don't know anything!" He yelled as he jumped off. "Impmon!" I yelled as he rushed off. "Wow he's got a major problem on his hands. You should probably talk to him." Rika Said as I sighed. "No this can't be helped, he's too mad to listen. I'll find him later." I Said as I walked away as I was worried.

(Akatsuki POV)

"See ya guys I gotta go find Impmon." I told them as they nodded as we went our separate ways. It's been a lot easier lately with his secret exposed to the guys and Oijy and sure it is annoying having him be pissed by the guys and fights breaking out overall it's been nice. What's not been is him deciding to run off and leave me. I mean I get it he was kinda insulted by that digimon but still he didn't need to run away from me. Although I guess he might feel left out by being the only digimon not to have ultimate evolved yet. Still I walked to where I knew he'd be not just cause my digivice told me where but it was a place he and I knew very well. "There you are." I said as he turned around as he saw me below as he was up in the trees. "Yeah sorry I had to blow off some steam with that incident." He said as he watched two kids play ball. "You know you can play with them right? Heck they'd love it." I told him as he sighed. "I guess but still I feel like they'd be in danger with me around." He said as I was confused. "I guess we need to get back home. You know Oijy hates us being late, especially when it's his night to cook." I told him as he sighed and jumped down and on the ground near me. "Guess we should go off?" he asked me as I nodded as we walked and soon found ourselves in the crowded part of the city. Thankfully, most view him as a little kid in a costume so it's easier for him to get around. However as we went he stopped. "It's back!" he yelled as he pointed out a fog area as he rushed to it as I followed as we found the big purple horse staring us down. "So the pridless partner enters the fight again." He says as Impmon growls. "I'll show you pride. Mystical Fire!" He said as he summoned a whole bunch of fireballs and launched it at him but he wasn't even scratched. "It's too strong we need to digivolve." I told him as he nods and I get out my card. "Digimodify Digivolution activate!" I said as he evolved. "Impmon digivolve to...Wizardmon." He said as he was now his wizardly persona as he stared down the deva. "So you can evolve perhaps you'll be an interesting fight." He said as Wizardmon smiled. "Time to get your butt kicked!" he said as he charged at him. "Lighting ball!" he said as he shot muti bolts at him and while he staggered a little it didn't seem to hurt. "Haha" He said as he launched one of his long legs at him bashing him away. But wizardmon got a second wind as he laughed and shot another shot but it didn't affect. "AKatsuki!" I heard as I saw the others come. "It's that Deva again Guilmon, Veemon we need to digivolve." I heard Doremi and Takto say as Wizardmon yelled. "NO! This is my fight don't interfere!" He yelled as we were all shocked. "But you don't stand a chance!" Henry said. "Shows what you know I have him on the ropes." Wizardmon said quickly as I got out a card. "Digimodify! Hyper speed activate. Digimodify Attack plus attavate!" I said as Wizardmon's body glowed blue and red as he flew circles around Indromon as he charged up. "THUNDERBALL STRIKE!" He said as he released a whole bunch of balls at the horse. "Where your stupid god now!" He yelled as The Dava growled and removed his conch shell and then all the energy was absorbed. "This is the power of our god. This is what you get for making fun of him!" He yelled as he blasted Wizardmon's attack back as he was blasted away. "That's it!" Doremi yelled as she and everyone growled. "The Diva's are evil!" Henry yelled as all there digimon digivolved. "Renamon and Terriermon, Guilmon, Veemon digivolve to...Kubiemon, Gargomon, Growlmon, Rinkmon!" They all said as they all got ready to hit him with an attack. "Dragon Wheel! Quatro Storm! Gargo shot! Pyro Blaster!" They all yelled as their attacks combined as they blasted at him but his shell negated it. "Do you see now, we are digimon chosen by our sovereign, you corrupted digimon can never hope to defeat us!" he yelled as he shot back the attack at them but suddenly. "NO LEAVE EM ALONE!" Wizardmon yelled as he flew in and was about to take the shot. "No WIzardmon STOP!" I yelled as I rushed to him but I was too late to move him so I used Magic to make a shield. It wasn't completely decimated but it was destroyed as a weaker version of the attack hit Wizardmon as he reverted to Impmon and was knocked out. "NO IMPMON!" I yelled as I went to him but he was unconscious. "He was a fool to get involved. That is the weakness of you humans and your corrupted digimon. Prepare for oblivion.." he said before his body turned blue. "What's this..hmm well settle this later." He said as he vanished. Leaving us all awestruck. "Damn it.." I Said as I held Impmon close to me.

(Later that night. Impmon pov)

"Damn it." I Said as I was watching the night sky. I couldn't do it I couldn't protect them or him. If it wasn't for him disappearing we could've been dead. "If he comes back I need to be stronger..which means..sorry Akatsuki." I Said as I sighed as I wrote a small note and hopped out the window and into the night.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Hey Impmon I brought you some soup hope you like I…" I Said as I opened the door only to drop my plate. "Akatsuki Kun what's wrong?" I heard Fujio Asked as my friends and Oijy appeared in my room. "Impmon he ran away!" I Said as my emotions went into high gear as I rushed out of my house and into the streets. "Impmon Impmon!" I Said as my head repeated not again not again.


	14. Chapter 14

time for some more fun hope ya enjoy

Chapter 14: The blue card

"Impmon!" I Yelled with Akatsuki as we looked all around for him. This morning I was awoken by a call from Akatsuki Kun being frantic as hell about Impmon running away. Naturally I wasted no time and went on a search for him. Henry and Rika to as well as Takato and the others. So far we had no leads but what scared me most was Akatsuki Kuns behavior. He was frantic emotional and scared. It hurt me to see him like this and I prayed Impmon would realized he needs to come back before it's to late. "Any luck?" I heard as I saw Henry and Rika walk with us. "No.." I said sadly. "We were gonna check on everyone. Maybe there back to normal and can help us search for him?" Henry Said as I nodded. "Akatsuki were gonna go.." I Said as he nodded. "Don't worry I understand call me if you get any leads." He Said as he ran off. "Akatsuki Kun.." I Said sadly at his behavior. "It's fine he'll be okay once we find him. Except Impmon is gonna get beat when we do find him." Rika Said as I nodded. As we got back down we saw Takato and the others with the digimon as they were back to normal. "Hey Dori hey wait why the long face?" She asked me as I sighed. "Imp Impmon he ran away." I Said as she and the others opened their eyes wide. "He He What?" Renamon asked shocked. "We gotta find him!" Vee Said as I nodded as we all ran but Takato stayed. "Takato what are you doing?" I asked him as he pointed to calumon. "If only I could find out his secret power?" He Said. "Oh right what you said yesterday.." I Said as I thought back to it. "Yeah why is it you can make others digivolve?" I asked him "I don't really know...maybe it's my special power?" He said happily. "Yeah I can digivolve anyone!" He said cheerfully as I smiled. In the situation where in I think it's best to have his energy. "Hey wait maybe if we use his powers impmon can go ultimate and come back to him." I said happily. "BOOM!" We heard as I was nervous. "Takatomon I think it's him again." Guilmon Said as I sighed. "Now of all times I must truly be the world's unluckiest pretty girl.." I Said as we rushed to see the field was on a bridge as I saw the others running to it. "There you are! Did you kidnap Impmon?!" Akatsuki Yelled angrily as I was taken a back while the deva chuckled. "Your weak partner probably ran away to hide his shame." He Said as Akatsuki looked pissed. "What did you say!" He Yelled as all of us were mad. "That tears it let me at em Dori!" Veemon Yelled as I nodded. "Okay let's do this! Digimodify digivolution activate." We Yelled as our digimon all digivolved and ran at him. "Digimodify! Gale wings activate!" Takato Said. "Digimodify hyper speed activate!" Rika Yelled. "Digimodify! Power increase attribute!" Me and Henry yelled as all our digimon rushed but where all batted away. We kept attacking but he wouldn't be hurt. However, every time one of them went down they'd stand back up. "I'll admit you're worth praise. Your data will be used for good." He Said as we all felt sick. "We need to fight together!" Takato yelled as me and Henry and Rika nodded as our partners ran to him. "I didn't come to life to be beaten by the likes of you!" Kubimon Said as Rika nodded. "Get em kyubimon!" Rika Yelled as she charged. "I won't let you get in the way of me and Henry!" Gargomon Said. "Fight Gargomon!" Henry Yelled. "I want to be with Takato forever so don't mess with us!" Growlmon Yelled as Takato nodded. "Yeah you're dealing with us now! Go growlmon!" He yelled. "I won't let you hurt Dori or Impmon again! I will defeat you for his shake!" Rinkmon Yelled as I smiled. "That's my girl go for it!" I Yelled. "Dragon Wheel! Quatro Storm! Gargo shot! Pyro Blaster!" They all yelled as their attacks combined as they blasted at him but his shell negated it again. "Don't you see you can win!" He Yelled as he blasted at us as kazu got close to my brother. "Takato use my blue card it's our only shot!" He Said as he threw a weird looking blue card at Takato. "But it's not gonna work.." he said. "Guilmon came from a drawing so this should work. Just try it." He Said as I saw him look to calumon and nod. "Okay let's try this! Digimodify matrix digivolution activate!" He Yelled as his digivice glowed as growlmon did to. "MegaloGrowmon!" He Yelled as he took aim at the deva. "What is this?" He Said as he put his shell in front of him. "Let him have it!" He said as Metal growlmon nodded as he flew at him breaking his shell. "What you can't be doing this!" He Yelled. "Atomic..BLASTER!" Both he and my brother yelled as a red light of might tore through indromon as his data flew into the air. "We we did it!" I Yelled as we all were relieved and I even saw Akatsuki smile which made me happy. Still we needed to find Impmon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Battle of Shinjuku

"So this is a modify card. When used it can add traits to a digimon like armor or strength or even special attacks." I told Juri as she marveled. "Okay..hey Dori do you ever think Leomon will come back?" She asked me as I was shocked and frowned before smiling. "Of course he will. I believe everyone will come together one day.." I said as I looked and saw Akasuki on the step looking at his digivice. I felt awful for him having to deal with this. I couldn't imagine losing Vee but even still he is dealing with it worse because of the loss of..me. I really want to tell him the truth but I don't want him to be more confused or even upset. However watching him like this is just tourture to me. As I watched him I heard walking as Henry and Rika came up the stairs. "Hey what are you two doing?" Rika asked me as I smiled. "Juri want to know more about digimon cards and so I am teaching her." I told her as Rika smirkled. "Maybe I should teach both of you. You are not exactly the best at the card game." She said as I knew she was talking about my 100 losing streak to her when we had spare time. "You don't have to be so mean about it.." I puffed as she chuckled and begin to teach us more. However watching her do that made me smile at how much she changed and became better as a person and a tamer. In fact, it reminded me of a certain purple haired girl I met. "So what's that about?" I heard my brother as I turned and saw Henry, him, Terriermon, Guilmon and Kazu and Kenta all looking at some poster. "The devas." Was all he answered as all of us were confused and shocked as we all got up and looked at it. "All the deva's look like these animals. Mihermamon the tiger, Sandiramon the snake, Sinduramon the roster, Pajiramon the sheep, Vajiram And the bull, Kumbhiramon the rat, and Indramon the horse." he explained as our eyes opened wide. "So the only ones left are the hare, monkey, dragon, dog and the boar." I said as he nodded. "Yes it would seem." Henry said as I nodded. "Huh that's really weird but whatever we need to go home." Kazu said as he saw Kenta look at the ground. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.." He said as we followed his finger only to see the odd boy who has been popping up lately. "Hey you were the one from the other day right?" Juri asked as he chuckled at us and ran. "Hey wait up!" Juri yelled as she and the rest of us gave chase. As we ran we eventually made it into the city before we felt a shemsmic movement that caused me to fall on my butt but Akasuki caught me. "Are you okay?" he asked as I nodded only to see the boy was gone. "Darn it." Rika Said before all our partners tense. "Takato it's a digimon." Guilmon Said as he and the rushed off near a park area where a digital field appeared. "This isn't good." I Said as from the fog came a deva one which was massive and was a pig. "Akatsuki kazu kenta Juri run and get out of here we'll Handle it!" Takato Yelled as they nodded although Akatsuki was hesitant but left. As they did the pig moved into the city as we scanned his data. "Okay ready guys!" Takato Said as we nodded. "Digimodify digivolution activate!" We Yelled as our digimon changed into their champion forma as they rushed at the deva. "Quatro Storm!" Rinkmon Said as she rushed around the deva but it walk through her tornado. "Pyro Blaster!" "Bunnie Blast!" "Fox Tail Inferno!" Growlmon Kubimon and Gargomon Yelled But the attacks didn't even phase him. "Damn he's tough we need to evolve into ultimate." Gargomon Said as I nodded however we didn't know how. "Oh no guys look." Takato Said as we looked and saw the deva move farther but also we saw the destruction dealt to our town. It was in ruins. "If this keeps going it will hit our apartment." Henry Said as he looked panicked. "I bet there worried for me.." Rika Said sadly. "Their probably looking for us Dori…" Takato Said as I picked up on it. Our parents..no no they could be..No! "At this rate it'll destroy everything." Takato Said as we watched feeling helpless. "We gotta try our best to fight back. Maybe if we think about it hard and wish we can go ultimate..." Takato Said as we looked at our cards. "I want to protect my siblings.." Henry Said. "I want to protect my family." Rika Said. "I want to protect my friends.." I Said. "I want to protect my town." Takato Said as our cards shone brightly as they became blue cards. "It's a blue card! We did it!" My brother yelled before becoming serious as we nodded. "Digimodify matrix digivolution activate!" We all Yelled. "Growlmon, Gargomon, Kyubimon, Rinkmon digivolve to Taomon, MegaloGrowmon, Rapidmon, Peakockmon!" Our digimon Yelled as they rushed to the deva as we looked forward ready to fight it. To protect our town, family, friends, and siblings we needed to defeat this monster. As our digimon got ready they stopped in front of it as the boar looked confused. "Rapid fire!" Rapidmon Yelled as he fired missiles at him. "Charging strike!" Megalogrowmon Yelled as he charges at the deva only to be blasted back by a black goo like substance which covers him. "Megalogrowmon!" My brother Yelled as his partner was now trapped under a red pillar. "Our powers don't seem to be as strong against this deva." Toamon says as he blasted the liquid but Toamon blasted one of her talismans at it. "Common get up boy!" My brother Yelled as I looked up at the sky as I saw something come from the boar digimon back. It was the sky! "Guys look the sky!" I Yelled as Henry and Rika looked up. "Why did everything turn out this way?" Henry Asked as we heard our digimon cry out as they were submerged in the goo. "No!" We all Yelled as I looked for a card to grab them out. "It's no use our cards are useless.." I said before Henry opened his eyes. "'No wait our faith is what our cards are about, if we don't believe in them there just cards but if we do believe then..that's it!" He Said as me and Rika looked at him. "The evolution card only work if we beloved in them. The digivices must take our emotions and will it to happen." He told us as we opened our eyes wide. "That's it!" We exclaimed as we then looked and nodded. "Digimodify! Radiance of destiny activate!" We Yelled our digimon glowed as they were soon freed from the goo through the power of light. "Yes we got him on the ropes!" I Yelled as Rapidmon fired into his mouth alone with Peackmon with her rainbow beam as the digimon Yelled as fire came from its mouth. "Ouch talk about heartburn." I Said before Rapidmon and Toamon cried out. "What's..this my powers it's fading away.." Rapidmon Said as we saw him, Toamon, and peacockmon glitch as to was the boar deva. "What's going on?" I asked. "Gooo." I heard as I saw MegaloGrowmon struggling as Takato watched. "Takato. TAKATO snap out of it." I said to him shaking him. "I don't get it?" He said. "What don't you get?' Rika asked. "When digimon evolve, they grow bigger and stronger and their attacks get stronger, but they kept becoming less of friends. Is that evolution..is that what evolution means?" He asked as I was shocked by his attitude. I was gonna say something but Rika beat me to the punch. "No matter how big or strong, she becomes Taomon is still renamon, my friend." Rika says as he looked at her. "There's a reason they grow stronger." Henry said as Takato looked at him. "A reason?" Takato asked. "Because they do it out of love." I said smiling as I saw our partners as my brother smiled to. "Henry." We heard as we saw Henry dad right there as his eyes opened wide. "Dad?" He asked

(Akatsuki Pov)

Menwhile with me and the others we had moved to try and find the strange boy to find out why he was stalking us. However I got a really bad feeling about it. "YOU!" I heard Kenta yell as the boy stopped and stared at us. "We are not your playthings. Now that we have evolved, our human creators are no longer gods for us." He said menacingly. "What..are you talking about?" Juri asked. "We are only protecting our world, it is natural to do so. However humans deepen their interference in our world. They threaten our world." He said as my eyes opened wide. 'Your a digimon.." I told him as his sick smiley continued. "We have a right to evolve to higher stages, but to do that we must eliminate those who threaten our evolution of our world. WE MUST ELIMINATE YOU!" He yelled as we moved back a little. I was worried as my magic would have no effect on him and thus I couldn't keep him away. "Don't come any closer!" Juri said as we backed away more. "Who are you!" I yelled as he transformed as his body became that of a monkey with a robe. "Makuramon Ultimate level beast type." My digivice read as I spoke it. "So he really is a digimon?" Kazu said "Yes and this is where I take a monkey wrench to your machine." he said but he wasn't talking to us as he chucked a small orb into a green opening near the building with two near it.

(Doremi Pov)

"Taomon and the others are in danger!" Rika said as we watched our digimon go into Toamon's portal but even that was getting deleted. "The digimon will be deleted..I have done something so horrible to your friends.." I heard Henry's dad say as I was sad. "My friend..Guilmon.." Takato said as I put a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him hopeful. "Hey look in the sky! It's a ball!" Rika yelled as we saw a ball being chucked into the green energy field on the top of two buildings. As this happens a huge explosion went off as Henry dad grabbed us. "Get away Henry and you all to. This is too dangerous." He yelled as we were rushed away but the digimon were up again. "So the impure energy that shaped our strength is gone..unfortunately his strength has come back. " Taomon said to the digimon as we saw the boar get up. "Dori!" I heard a voice as I looked to see Akatsuki and the others near us on the other side of the street. "Stay away from here!" Henry dad yelled as Akasuki looked scared. "The boy from earlier he's a digimon and he was talking nonsense." He told us as my eyes opened. "Oh no not two in the same town." I said before Henry's dad pushed us away as we looked at our partners fighting. Takato looked at Metal Growlmon. "You said it right?" He said as we faced him. "No matter how much they evolve the digimon are still our friends..and friends help each other right?" Takato said as I smiled. "That's right that's why we were here to help them." I told them as he nodded and ran off to him and then started to yell. "Okay he's losing his mind." I said as he continued to do it until MegaloGrowlmon got up and charged at the deva breaking his attack as our digimon namely Taomon repaired the sky. "Atomic Blaster!" Megalogrowlmon said as he blasted the deva into data as we watched impressed by how he went down. "These are..real digital monsters..this is what we have made." Henry's dad said as we ran to Takato. "TAKATO!" I yelled as I hugged my brother as he looked beat. "Are you okay what was the yelling and the moving about it's like you two were in sync." I told him as he sighed. "I don't really know it just happened." He said. "DOri!" I heard as I saw Akatsuki and the others run to us however out of nowhere a monkey came out of nowhere and snatched calumon. "The objective we need in order to evolve is this creature.I shall bring it back to where it belongs." He told us as he flew up "Hey stop!" We yelled as we saw Leomon jump off a building and grab onto the digimon. "Return Calumon." He told him as a silhouette of a bird appeared in the sky as it rained small needles which smashed into leomon sending in crashing down as Juri cried out as a light shown as Juri got a digivice and ran to him and healed him with the digivice. "She's got a partner." I said as I smiled until I saw my brother. "Our town is in ruins and now like Takato said Calumon is the digimon who can allow us to evolve but now without him.." Henry said as all of us were bumped until. "Were gonna rescue him.." My brother said. "But how?" I asked. "Were going to the digital world." He said as we looked and nodded. "Don't worry Calumon where gonna save you." I said as we looked to the sky.


End file.
